Kara's Story
by Marissa
Summary: A new writer begins working with Shane and things begin to develop, whether they want them to or not. Things get messy when Andrew Martin gets involved. Finally finished!PLEASE R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Kara's Story  
By Marissa Torres  
  
Disclaimer: - The usual characters belong to Titan Sports. I am just borrowing them and I'll have them home before midnight. The story, Kara and Josh are creations of my warped imagination.  
  
"Kara, is that you?" he asked the lone figure that stood in his hallway. When he received no answer he approached the individual. "Kara?"  
"Sorry, honey." A feminine voice replied turning to look at him, revealing a metallic barrel.  
"'Ris, I..." he began  
"Sorry, Mac but you hurt me, and I'm gonna hurt you." she eased back the trigger and with a bang a bullet was ejected and hurled through the air. Time appeared to slow from its release; he watched it glimmer in the warm summer light. He moved side wards to avoid the projectile, but he was too late, it plunged into his chest. He plummeted to the ground hitting the marble floor sending an echo throughout the house that seemed louder than the shot itself. He looked up blankly, noticing the tears that were glistening on her cheeks. She ran from the house as he lost consciousness, his world plunged into darkness.  
  
  
Two Years Previous  
  
"Kara, this is great. I love the way that you're teaming me up with Duane." Shane McMahon praised.  
"I'm glad you like it." I smiled at the compliment  
"What do you think will happen in the future?" he enquired  
"Well, I'd like you to be the one who retires Mick, allowing Rocky to pin Hunter for the belt."  
"But this'll make me a face." he pouted  
"Yeah, but just before WrestleMania Steph screws him outta the title, causing a Mac family row. Your argument will cause Rock to dump you, bringing you're Pops back to side with Rocky. So WM's main event will be Rock with Vince and Triple H with Stephanie."  
"But what about me?"  
"Sheesh, Shane. You will side with Show, so it becomes a triple threat match. Your Mom, not wanting to be left out will return wanting in. She brings back Mick. So it's a fatal four way. Anyway Hunter will win but you still are mad at your Dad."  
"Girl, you think way ahead." A voice came from behind.  
"Hey, Duane." I greeted the tall young man. "Jabroni, how come whenever I'm discussing a storyline involving you, you always hear me."  
"Sorry Kara, but I like knowing what's gonna happen. So I'm gonna be champ soon?"  
"Yeah Dumbass, that's what she said." Shane replied with a grin  
"So what is this insult the great-one day, McMahon?" he said in character looking at us nodding rapidly at him. "Figures, besides I'm no dumbass, Dumbass."  
"She started it." He responded pointing an accusing finger at her.  
"So, she's a lady. A very, very clever lady. Remember that Shane O'Mac." I giggled at the sweet comment that the superstar had made at their boss's son. I followed by sticking my tongue out at him.  
"You forgot gorgeous too. Except when she does that." he smiled back at the other man. To say who he was there was always a calm, relaxed atmosphere around Shane. He never expected too much, and treated everyone as a unique human being. Outside of the ring he wasn't an asshole, except on those few and rare occasions when he was under extreme stress. I ran a hand through my hair flicking it as I reached the ends, before turning on my heel and walking off knowing that Shane and Rock approved of my creation. Now it was time to pitch it to Vince, I had the bones of a script for him. If he accepted the idea and let me run it I'd have tons to do in the four months before it would begin. I straightened my jacket and took my briefcase to Vince's office. His secretary buzzed him and I was told to inform everyone that would be involved that Vince wanted a meeting in 2 hour's regarding the possible storyline.  
  
  
I had emailed everyone and was glad to see that everyone would turn up. Usually the superstars weren't in Stamford, but luckily tonight's show was in Hartford so they were all around and relatively easy to locate. I added the finishing touches to the scripts and had several copies of the booklet I'd painstakingly produced for Vince, run off for everyone. I walked into the meeting room and sat at a side chair. As the first to arrive I was able to compose myself and think of my persuasive arguments. Vince was the last to arrive (an owner's privilege); he wasn't in a good mood.  
"So, Kara?" he asked me.  
"Well, I thought that it was time that the McMahons came back. Shane and Stephanie have been in for a while now but haven't had a major story. Vince I heard that you wanted to come back and Linda you told me that you wouldn't mind doing a few shows. So, I came up with a plot." I paused to hand out the booklets and to allow everyone to have a quick look. "The plot starts with Shane and Stephanie arguing. Making unfair matches against each other's chosen. It leads to WrestleMania's Main event." I looked at Vince's face and saw that he didn't look as mad as before.  
"How do you see it dying?" he asked me.  
"Well, I think that Shane and yourself shouldn't make up until the Raw after. When the family is ...peaceful that's when. So I see it as around April 3rd." I could see Vince thinking it over.  
"When would it start?"  
"At No Way Out in February." I replied positively.  
"Tell us how you see it," he stated.  
"At No Way Out, Paul is fighting Mick for career/championship hell in a cell match. Both are outta the cell and Shane runs out after Paul has been pushed off, scales the cell before pushing Mick off. Duane appears and drags Mick back inside somehow, pins him gets the belt and retires Mick. The Story continues with more impossible matches for Duane. In one of these matches Stephanie ever standing by her husband screws Rock out of the title. Shane gets mad and dumps him, choosing Show as 'more championship material'. After more bickering Vince you return and decide that you'll side with Duane and so the match at WrestleMania becomes a three-way elimination match. Linda you didn't like the way Mick left so you bring him back for the match. So it's a fatal four-way elimination match. At WrestleMania it gets down to Rock Vs. Triple H, Shane come out of the crowd and beats you up forcing you to be help backstage. Shane stays out of the action and Vince you come back ringside smack Shane out of it. Beat on Duane then Stephanie is pleased and shocked at what you've done. Duane doesn't like the nice family picture of Vince and Stephanie, so attack you. Next night Shane dumps Show to after the title himself. Stephanie you persuade Shane that as a family you can retain the title. He agrees, the end." I sat silently having finished my sell. I watched everyone watch Vince.  
"I like it." he finally said. For the following 2 hours we went over the bones of scripts puling them apart reordering them and fixing them back up. Everyone in the room contributed until we were all in agreement. By the end we were all satisfied and it was my task to go away and to pad it out with details. After the meeting I stayed in the meeting room, to collect my thoughts. I thought that everyone had left so I pulled out the hair sticks that I'd placed in to make myself look presentable to Vince. Shaking my hair loose I sighed and walked over to look out of the huge window.  
"Nice view isn't it?" Shane said behind me.  
"Yeah, inspiration tends to hit me when I'm either here or nursing a cup of coffee." I agreed  
"Well, I don't know why you need inspiration that was a great pitch but the idea was better."  
"I have to write the thing, I already asked Josh for someone to help and he refused. I'm on my own, on this one." I replied turning to face him.  
"Look, how about we go for a coffee."  
"Shane McMahon either you're trying to help or you desperately need a caffeine fix."  
"Both. I gotta craving for Starbucks, you?"  
"Sure." I smiled. Before being dragged (well, permitted) to sit drinking coffee at 3pm.  
  
  
"Is Josh always a jackass?" he asked me wrapping his hands around the latte in front of him.  
"Only with me." Shane scowled "he thinks that my idea's are out there. He's the head writer, gets the last say." I sipped my mocha.  
"Can I ask you something?" I smiled, nodding. "Will you let me help?"  
"Why? Josh wants me to fall on my ass."  
"Well I don't. There's a spare office next to mine, you can move in and we can do this together. It'll give us an excuse for good coffee and spectacular views. So can I?"  
"You're the boss, whatever you want."  
"No, it's your project. You get to make the final decision."  
"Wow, the boss is asking me for permission. I'd love for you to work with me on this."  
"But?"  
"But, do you have time?"  
"Yes, the guys can look after the web page, besides I want to have a big input on this story." he put on his mischievous grin so I frowned playfully. "I'll behave."  
"Good. Something tells me that when you want to you can be worse than a two year old." I replied drinking my coffee. He looked at me expecting something. "What?"  
"Nothing" he answered back.  
"Shane?"  
"Well, when do you wanna begin?" I sighed and watched the boyish man opposite me drink his coffee.  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Yep, sure honey." I blinked rapidly as I digested his last statement. Honey, my boss called me honey. Coffee!  
"I'll have to reduce your caffeine intake, Mac." I told him picking up my bag.  
  
  
When we returned to Titan I was instructed to pack up my desk and to take it to his office. I went to the writing department, pulled out a box and began collecting the various items from around my desk.  
"So, you movin' out. Did Vince hate you're idea and kick your ass out?" Josh said from behind me  
"Shit, Josh I never realized how much of an up yourself asshole you are!" I replied turning to face him  
"At least I'm not a dumb bitch that can't write to save her ass."  
"Oh, right so instead you're a dumb bastard who won't be working with the boss until WM16. Oh, hard luck asshole." I turned away from him and continued to place the items in the box. Each argument I endure makes me do two things. One, find new ideas for onscreen arguments and two makes me more determined to prove them wrong. I logged off the computer and lifting box up I walked out and headed along the corridor to begin working with Shane on the script.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Disaster

Kara's Story  
By Marissa Torres  
  
Disclaimer: - The usual characters belong to Titan Sports. I am just borrowing them and I'll have them home before midnight. The story, Kara and Josh are creations of my warped imagination.  
  
Shane had told me to unpack my things into my new office just down to corridor from him, after he tripped over my large brass desk lamp.  
Since then I had arranged my desk and admired the view through the massive window while sat on the comfortable leather couch left by the offices previous occupant. That was where I stayed for the past two hours, clutching a notebook and pen scribbling down random thoughts.  
"So, how's the view" Shane asked me looking out of the window.  
"Perfect, very inspirational." I replied pulling myself from the couch and replacing my body on the chair behind the desk. He made me laugh as he sat down dramatically.  
"Can I ask you something?" he said  
"Sure"  
"This is me being completely nosy. But, what's the deal between you and Josh?"  
"Well, this is the aftermath of a bad break up. When I was seeing him I used to tell him all me idea's and he used to present them to Vince as his own. I didn't know this until I over heard him praise Josh for his brilliant idea. We fought and broke up, since he's hated me. I've pulled the plug on telling him my ideas. He's stranded."  
"Creep." Shane muttered. "Did you tell Pops?"  
"Hell no, Josh had just been made head writer. I'd look jealous if I did."  
"Com'on we'll go tell him now."  
"No, Shane. I can't. It's too late. I'd seem bitter and twisted over our break up and Josh would help that story."  
"And you're not? Hell, I'd be royally pissed if anyone did that to me."  
"You're a McMahon it's allowed. Now sit." He pulled a face and then obeyed me.  
"Whoever gets you'll be one lucky guy to have such an understanding girl."  
"Smooth talker." I replied blushing slightly.  
"It's all true."  
"I'm going home, for a long hot bath and some food." I told him standing.  
"Mmm, it's been a long day. Back home to an empty house before coming back here for the show."  
"Where's your wife?"  
"Europe, she's taking the diva's on a promotional tour."  
"Look, I'm gonna regret this but I don't live too far from here, why don't we go to my place and order take-out? Be lonely together."  
"Sure. We can start on your idea."  
"Gee, Mr McMahon if I'd know you wanted to work I would never have invited you to my home."  
"Euch, don't call me Mr McMahon, that's for my dad. Stop trying to make me feel old."  
"Old, who's old?" Vince asked from the doorway.  
"That decaying corpse in the corner is your son who's claiming to be old." I joked  
"She called me Mr McMahon." he pouted  
"Son, I'm not even old yet."  
"Sure Pops, your gonna live forever."  
"If that's true then so will you, it'll be in the genes."  
"There." I smiled at the younger of the two men.  
"Sheesh, just don't call me MR McMahon again."  
"Yes, Sir." I replied seriously. Shane groaned and looked at his father.  
"So, Pops. What did you want?" he asked  
"Nothing really, just to see if Josh was right when he told me that you two were collaborating."  
"Yeah we are. Is that a problem?"  
"Course not, son. I was surprised that's all. So is it working?" he enquired turning to face me.  
"Erm, well. I've just been getting inspired and writing random thoughts."  
"Anything good yet?"  
"Nothing really." Shane answered for me.  
"Ah, well. Keep going." he stated exiting the room.  
"I have some good stuff!" I told Shane as soon as his father had left.  
"Yes, you probably do, but I wanna read them first."  
"Oh, well here." I handed him the notebook.  
"Not, now." He responded passing it back.  
"But.... I'm gonna stop tryin' to understand, now."  
"How about over dinner." I looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "Purely business and partially fun."  
"No, it's OK. I'll give you these to look over whenever and I'll write some more ideas tonight. Tomorrow we can begin on scripts. But thanks for the offer."  
"Oh, well that's fine." I smiled at him  
"SHANE!!!" Lucas yelled from the corridor, "The goddamned site's down. We need ya."  
"Shit." Shane cursed. "Sorry Kara. I gotta go. "  
"Yeah, look it's half six since it looks like you'll be here a while I'll help. I can navigate myself around a computer."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, I mean the amount of times I've had a problem that needs drastic action I do it myself." I admitted  
"Great." We left the room and entered the semi-deserted room "Where is everyone?"  
"Shane, it's late, they left." Lucas sighed  
"So, who's here then?" Shane's voice was authoritative  
"You, me and her." he replied pointing at me  
"My name is Kara." I corrected; I hate being called Her.  
"Right Kara. The site's on that caddie there, we need to reboot the mainframe and wipe the central computer. Then reinstall windows and the software before we can start uploading the site again."  
"Shit, shit, SHIT." Shane's voice was getting louder. "Which idiot let this happen?"  
"Somebody overloaded the system I can trace it but...."  
"Argh, this is going to take hours." Shane placed himself at the computer and rapidly began typing in commands. The computers wound down and shut off. "Lucas reboot the system. Kara honey call out for pizza or something we're gonna be here a long time. Oh, and plenty of coffee."  
"One day you'll overdose on that stuff."  
"Yes, boss." I left the room and returned to my own office. I picked up the phone and ordered a couple of pizza's and some garlic bread. I'm a huge caffeine addict myself and I grabbed my coffee maker and milk and returned to the disaster area.  
"I ordered pizza and I brought this" I held up the machine  
"Where'd ya find a coffee maker?" Shane asked taking it off me and setting it up on a desk.  
"It's mine." I replied honestly  
"Ohh, I see that little miss 'I must cut your caffeine intake down' has her own maker in her office. You got double standards there girly."  
"Shane, have you got me that windows disc yet? " Shane reached and grabbed the disc and spun it across the room at Lucas "Thanks"  
"Well, maybe this wasn't the meal I had in mind but while Luc is playing with Windows we can go over your notes. Then survey the damage."  
"OK" I stated. We grabbed chairs and began browsing the notes, for an hour or two stopping only to collect the pizza and make coffee.  
"Oh fuck, Shane this is trashed. We have to take it down and upload it from the caddie." Shane and I went over to the monitor and looked at the ruined site.  
"Is it all of them?" Shane sighed looking at Lucas' nodding head I could tell Shane was going to be pissed with the culprit. "Kara, we'll be here forever. Go home."  
"No way this is easy." I grabbed the caddie and inserted it into the slot. I opened the folder and instructed the computer to upload the data. I rebooted the computer and typed in some commands. When the computer was up again the web page was in a better state than before.  
"How'd ya learn that?" Lucas asked  
"My cousin runs a web design company I worked there before coming here." I replied  
"So what now?"  
"We need to check all the sites and I can guarantee that there'll be glitches."  
"Hey, I'll do it you two go home." Shane instructed  
"Thanks Shane. I'll see ya tomorrow." Lucas ran out of the door  
"You sure ya don't want company." I asked  
"You got no one to go home to."  
"No, only my dog." I replied referring to my black lab  
"Oh, why would you wanna stay, you knocked my ass to the floor when I asked about dinner."  
"Your married Shane, and I don't wanna get on the wrong side of your wife."  
"Yeah, well we will anyway."  
"Why?" I enquired  
"It's eleven, erm and we're locked in." He admitted  
"What?" I shrieked in disbelief  
"Blame me, it was my idea to get an automated locking system." I playfully hit his arm.  
"Well, there are some comfy couches downstairs." I said  
"Race ya." he tore off down the corridor, I was in pursuit. I caught him up and we ran together down the stairs. Dashing into the darkened room we lept onto the nearest couch, landing on top of each other.  
TBC  
  
  
  
  



	3. Can we?

"Well?" I asked him grinning. His face changed to a shade of red.  
"I'm erm_ I'm sorry" he stumbled, getting off me. He sat next to me and smiled. "I didn't mean to do that. I would never_. I mean your very attractive and_. I'm making an ass outta myself aren't I?"  
"Well, yeah but I wouldn't tell you that, sir." he groaned. "Do you want the couch?"  
"No, I'll take the chair."  
"We could share ya know" Shane's eyes widened and he gulped "I mean top and tail. The couch is wide enough." Our eyes locked, for the first time something was there that hadn't been before.  
"No, I'll end up kicking you in your beautiful face either that or_"  
"I'll kick you on to the floor."  
"I'll take the chair, Kid."  
"Scuse me, kid?" I questioned  
"Yeah, I call Steph it when I let her get what I know she wants." he smiled sheepishly at me, his eyes never leaving mine.  
"Cute, but how do you know what I want?" I countered  
"I'm just assuming you were being polite."  
"But maybe I don't want you on the chair, maybe I want to share with you." I couldn't believe how straight I was being with him. He slid closer to me and rested his hand on my thigh before capturing my mouth with his. I pulled away from him.  
"I'm sorry. What was I thinking you're married. We should call Vince to see if he can rescue us." I stood up and walked away.  
"You're right, I'll call him." Shane walked towards me. "Look, if we call Vince everyone'll know that we were stuck in here together. Rumours'll start."  
"But, if we don't get out and someone finds out they'll start anyway." I sighed. A gorgeous man was stood infront of me and I still had to think of consequences. He nudged himself closer to me, he obviously was thinking along the same lines as me.  
"Well, I say to hell with the runours." his voice became huskier. "I want you, I've wanted you all night. I just hope you feel the same." I was caught of guard of course I did, I just wasn't sure how to go about getting what I wanted.  
"I do want you," I bit my lip. "But.."  
"I really don't want to here a but now, Honey. I can't shut down that quick." His body was pressed against mine, I was trapped between the wall and Shane. His eyes peirced into me, as if I was his prey, arousing me and scaring me.  
"I can't you're my boss." I protested  
"So, your fired." I smiled, probably seductively.  
"Well, then." Shane forcibly kissed me and pressed me into the wall. I willingly surrendered my mind, body and soul to him there and then. Items of clothing were shed and our bodies entwined and became a single being until we collapsed of exhaustion and ecstasy.  
I watched the surise, wrapped in his arms content.  
"Am I still unemployed?" I asked while we dressed.  
"Hmm, will I have to fire you every time?" he grinned back.  
"No way." I replied smiling and kissing his cheek. "Erm, Boy Wonder how are we to get out without anyone noticing?"  
"More like how did we get in without being noticed."  



	4. Don't do This

  
  
Present  
"Shane, come on baby, wake up. I need you. Who else will ask me to find their diary, or who'll be able to drink more coffee then me.... You have wake up." I felt tears gently slip down my face.  
"Kara, he'll be OK." The calm voice of Vince cut through my thoughts.  
"I hope so, for us all." I grasped his hand and smiled weakly at the patients father. Shane means everything to us all. I wiped away the tears and stood up.  
"I can't sit here Vince. I care 'bout Shane too much to sit here brooding, I'm going to find that cold, viscous bitch. Vince how did they ever get together they are so different?"  
"Opposites attract, Kara. You and Shane aren't alike. But Marissa isn't the same person she once was, besides what proof do you have that it was her.." The older man sighed, He hadn't told his wife that their only son was lying in a hospital bed suffering, she'd only get upset and become irrational.  
"Vince, we hurt her, and she was most definately pissed with us. I just know she did it, and Shane'll tell the world she did it too. I'm gonna get even." I walked towards the door, but Vince's larger frame blocked my exit. "Vince, please move."  
"Kara, Shane needs you, what will he think if you leave him and he wakes up."  
"Com'on Vince, he doesn't even know I'm here. He won't miss me."  
"He loves you and I know that you love him too. Let the police find his shooter, else you'll be joining them for Marissa's murder." I laughed slightly. True if I did find Marissa I'd kill her.  
"I do love him,and your right, I can't help him if I'm not here for him." I retuned my attention to Shane. I took his hand and pressed it against my cheek. "I never meant for this to happen, Mac. Honestly." I becan to cry. The moist tears caused my mascara to. run down my face..  
-------------------------------  
  



	5. Mads

  
  
No Way Out, February 27th, 2000  
Well, the start of my first solo storyline begins today. Backstage is a hive of activity, lights being raised, pyro's being set up and final run throughs of chorography are being undertaken. I started this project in September and it's kinda surreal, I'm sat on the barrier by the ring watching the run through of the match between Dwayne Johnson and Paul Wight also known as The Rock and The Big Show. Suddenly, as I'd designed Shane ran in and hit Dwayne with an invisible steel chair. Paul claimed the pin and then celebrated with Shane.  
Speaking of whom, we had worked well together and hadn't done many other things apart from work and drinking coffee. But, we have become close. Occasionally, he kissed my cheek, but nothing more.  
I applauded them, it was visually impressive and I knew that Shane would get some major heel heat for laying out 'The People's Champ'. They left the ring and made way for the Hardyz and Edge and Christian, joining me on the barrier.  
"Hey, Mads." Jeff shouted in my direction.  
"Mads?" I asked  
"Yeah, Kara Maddox. Mads." I grinned. "So, will ya be comin' to the after party?" he asked.  
"After party?"  
"Well, basically it's going to a club and partying til Vince finds us and whoops our collective asses."  
"We don't finish until eleven."  
"We go in waves, explain Shane O we need to go through this with these Canadians and the traitorous she devil."  
Shane grinned at Jeff then at me, he placed his arm around me.  
"Well, explain the system for me then."  
"Will you be joining us?" I nodded. "After each PPV everyone goes to a club. We leave the arena like Rainbow said, Tonite after the first three bouts the no longer needed people leave, after thre sixth those people leave and finally after the last bout the remainder of us leave and join the others. We party until Vinnie Mac finds us and orders us to go back to the hotel, he follows us to ensure that we do. Unfortunately, main-eventers are the last to leave, we are on bout numero eight, we can sneak out after our fight but usually you need to wait."  
"Could I bring a few friends, they're huge fans and... erm" I leant closer to him and wispered "they have a thing for the Hardyz."  
"Sure." Shane led me backstage.  
"I'll just make a call, any chance of erm, two backstage passes for tonite?" I smiled.  
"You are very manipulative, Mads. Why not, after all your the one who's getting me back out there." he pointed to the ring. "Besides, if I keep you happy you might give me a new storyline."  
"Maybe" I teased.  
"And, I can find out all about you as well as what you've said about me."  
"I still haven't met your wife really yet."  
"You'll meet her sometime."  



	6. Friends and Deceptions.

I walked around backstage and found a collection of people sat around a monitor watching the evenings proceedings. Shane was stood in the corner talking on the phone, I smiled at him and took a seat.  
"Who's he on the phone to?" I asked Jean Paul LeVesque (Triple H).  
"His wife, pathetic, ain't it?" he replied.  
"No, it's really sweet." Joanie Laurer (Chyna) answered. I smiled and put my attention on the event Mark Henry was about to defeat Viscera. I stood up and muttered "Good luck" to everyone. I was distracted by two approaching figures.  
"Hey, guys." I called.  
"How did you manage this, Ro?" Paris asked me. Ro was an old nickname from when we were at school.  
"I begged Shane for the passes." I explained.  
"Ohhhhh, payment for what happened that night you were both stuck." Paris said.  
"Bitch, hell no. It was a thankyou. Besides nothing like thats happened since. It was a mistake, I'm no whore."  
"Anyway, thanks. Show us to the school of fit lads." Sev whined.  
"Come on then Matty and Jeffy will be back in a bit. I can introduce you to some of the other guys back here." I led them towards the dressing rooms. We stopped outside the one assigned to Jericho and Angle, I knocked and waited a while before entering. I signalled for my friends to wait outside.  
"Hey, wassup guys?" I asked. During the past two weeks Shane had decided it was time I became acquainted with the roster. I had become friends with the majority of them with a few exceptions.  
"Nothing much, except this Olympic Jackass stole my title." Chris pointed across to Kurt, who shrugged. "Anyway, what did ya want Kara?"  
"Well, please will you guys meet some of my friends?"  
"Sure. Where are they?" I let the girls in and they were astonished at who I'd introduced them to, the stood silent.  
"Sorry Chris I should have put one of these on a leash she's dangerous."  
"Hi, I'm Chris Irvine or Chris Jericho and that is Kurt MANGLED the little shit that stole my belt."  
"You seem to forget that I've got a gold medal." Angle said matter of factly. My best friends and I sniggered at the men. I enjoyed hanging around backstage and the playful rivalries were usually hilarious.  
"So, Kara which one belongs on a leash?" Chris asked. Sev looked at me and glared. I smiled innocently.  
"This is Sam Whistler and Vicki Sherlock. Vicki's the one you might want to worry about." They exchanged polite 'hi's and I could see Jericho eying up Vicki (Sev), she stood infront of him wearing a sparkling one shoulder top and trousers, she stood smiling. "Come on, let's leave these two to bicker. Will you guys be comin' out with the rest of us tonite?"  
"We wouldn't miss an opportunity to piss Vince off. You two lovely ladies coming?"  
"Yeah, we'd love to have a night out."  
"Bye guys." I hearded the girls out. "Chris, warning she bites." I told him before I left, closing the door behind me. "Wow, you were quiet in there."  
"Hello, that was Y2J and Kurt Angle." Sev stated.  
"Ya don't say. Besides, I thought he like ya Sevvy."  
"Who?" Paris asked. I passed a sly wink to her.  
"No-one." I replied.  
"Com'on, Rodent, who?" Sev decided to ask.  
"Kurt." I lied. I saw Sam trying to hide a snigger.  
"Argh, Kara. Help I need extra clothes." By this time Sam couldn't hide her laughter and erupted. "You bitch." Sev exlaimed.  
"What?" I replied as innocently as I could manage before I joining in with the laughter. Suddenly Paris stopped laughing and they both stood smiling like idiots. I felt an arm slip round my shoulder.  
"What's so funny Miss Mads?" A Carolinian voice asked.  
"Nothing, Jeff. These are my friends Vicki and Sam." I removed his arm.  
"Well, I'm Jeff and Matt is somewhere. It's really nice to meet you. If you'll excuse me." he finished and left to change.  
"Well, I'm really impressed I've never known you two be so quiet. Well, hmm, who next?" I glanced round. "Ah, got it." I led on and the girls followed. I walked up behind Adam and Jason. "Hey," Adam exclaimed when I blew on his neck. "Oh, it's you!" I was about to protest when he continued. "And two totally awesome babes."  
"Adam and Jason, Sam and Vicki. Great match guys." I sighed.  
"Hi." Jason said.  
"Hi, congratulations on the win." Paris said.  
"Yeah, it was a cool match." Sev agreed.  
"They're just being polite, they're fans of the Hardyz." I informed the wrestlers.  
"What, you like thoses doofuses? You should hang with us Canadians." Adam exclaimed.  
"Lets's go before they continue. See ya OK?"  
"Yeah, show those two to DX they'd like to see someone new at their little party."  
"I will." We excused ourselves and I took them towards the DX locker room. Which, was not easy to miss as it was the one with the most noise errupting from it. As we approached the noise suddenly stopped. We waited a few seconds and then continued. Paris, of course, walked into the reason of the sudden quiet.   
"Erm, sorry." she said without looking up.  
"Who are you?" the authoritive voice of Vincent K. McMahon, my boss.  
"I'm sorry Mr McMahon, they're with for the evening." I explained.  
"Oh, well have a nice night." he said to my guests, before turning to me. "Kara, have you seen Shane?"  
"Last time I saw him he was on the phone. But, that was quite a while ago."  
"Great, thanks Kara" he walked off muttering. "Typical, DX can always be found but whenever I need my son he disappears off the face of the earth to talk with..." I can only guess that the last word was 'Marissa', or something along those lines. Sev was arguing with Paris over the way they had to meet Vince. I ignored them and decided to throw them in with the lions, well DX anyway. I swung open the door and gestured for them to follow me inside. The room, as I had been told by Shane, was full of various superstars. In order for me to introduce my friends to everyone I would have had to detonate a nuclear bomb, luckily, or not, Sean Waltman intercepted me and I did the customary intoductions, from there he took over, introducing my friends to everyone. While he was doing this, I got an opportunity to seen who was hiding in here. Of course there was Sean, Brian James, Billy Gunn (both of whom were currently on their way out as we arrived), Tori, Trish Stratus, Stephanie McMahon, Jean-Paul, Joanie, Chris Irvine and Kurt Angle, Glenn Jacobs (Kane) and Terri. It was quite a little party. I wasn't suprised that Vince had told them to shut up. I mingled for a short time, namely until Adam, Jason, Matt and Jeff arrived to tell Kurt, Joanie and Chris to get their asses into gear as the first group was about to depart. The atmosphere in this locker room was great and my friends loved getting to talk to everyone. I talked with everyone after that and relaxed. I watched everyone leave as and when their turn came.  
Soon, however, it was time for the second group to leave. I had noticed that Paris and Sev had become virtually inseprable from the Hardyz and the Outlaws so I suggested that my friends went with them and the second group. They readily agreed and left telling me they'd see me later on. When they left I went and changed from my jeans to a skirt and top perfect for clubbing.  
The match between Sean and Glenn was just about up and so I ran to the gorrila position to wish Paul and Dwayne good luck. Fortunately, I caught them just before they went out infront of the masses.  
"Good luck." I told them as they stepped out to the fans cheers. Shane was sat around the monitor waiting for his cue, I walked up to him.  
"Hey, can I join you?" I asked  
"Sure," he replied his eyes not leaving the screen.  
"Did your Dad find you?" I questioned  
"Yeah, it wasn't anything important. But I think he's about to kill DX." he smiled, "I didn't see much of your friends"  
"Well, I introduced them to the contents of the DX locker room and that's where we were."  
"They still there?" he asked  
"No way, I'd not leave them unattended with DX." I'd been on the recieving end of a DX joke before and they were not fun.  
"Mmm, well I'd have to agree, so where are they?"  
"They left with the Hardyz. I sware that club is gonna be in for a rough night." I laughed.  
"Mr McMahon, your almost up." a stage hand told him. He was going to protest against the 'Mr. McMahon' comment, but he had to get ready for the chair shot.  
"Have fun, Shane." I said grinning as he left. I sat watching the remainder of the match. My boss ran out and 'hit' The Rock on the head with a steel chair. He smiled as he celebrated with Big Show in the ring over an 'unconcious' Rock. Seeing Shane having fun in the ring made me smile, I could tell that he'd missed being out infront of a crowd. When he returned he planted a kiss on my cheek.  
"What was that for?" I asked him.  
"For giving me a second chance." he explained  
"At what?" I asked, making comments like this had become common between us.  
"At us, darling." he kissed my cheek again as I laughed. "I loved it out there."  
"Good. I aim to please, sweetie." I beamed. Noticing Mick Foley, Jean Paul and Stephanie preparing to go out I wished them luck.  
"Let's split and get to that club." he wispered.  
"You mean leave before we're meant to?"  
"Bosses priveledge." he explained. Vince approached us looking serious.  
"That worked well, Kara. Good job." he told me.  
"Kara's not feeling to good, Dad. So I'm gonna take her back to the hotel." Shane lied. I tried to look as if I was in some discomfort.  
"Oh, well. you better get some rest. Hope you feel better." Vince told me. "Take care of her, son." I couldn't believe that Vince was suckered into our little deception. We walked off and collected our things, then went out to Shanes car. I'd been at the arena all day, and I was surprised to see lots of fans waiting outside. The news of what Shane had done must have reached these fans because alot of them were chanting 'asshole' at him, but he continued to smile. I thought at the time, how these 'fans' could say things like that, because it was not how Shane is. But, now I know that they react to the character, and for anyone to evoke such a respose was amazing. I slipped into the passenger seat of the silver car smiling as we made our escape.  
"Shane McMahon, you lied to your Daddy." I said in a voice worthy of a four year old.  
"Oh, well. Maybe you weren't feeling ill, but I was feeling sick." he took his eyes away from the road to look at me. "Sick of knowing everyone else was partying." I giggled at the way my boss could let his hair down and relax. I felt comfortable around him.  
"Your terrible." I said, his return was a cross between a look of innocence and playfullness. "Anyway, we're only in Hartford why the hell are we in a hotel and why isn't your wife with you?"  
"Firstly, we have to put up the stars and so we may as well stay. Secondly, Marissa, is with Steve Williams this week in Texas so it's just lil old me."  
"Ah, poor Shane O." I smiled, that woman spent more time with the wrestlers than she did with her own husband.  
  



	7. Cells and Clubs.

It didn't take us too long to arrive at the club, nor did it take us long to be sat holding drinks. I couldn't believe Paris and Sev; they were very content with the two Hardyz. Everyone quickly began to get drunk, something neither Shane nor I did particularly often.   
When I was sufficiently intoxicated, I asked Shane to dance. He protested at first, but eventually relented. For the first time all evening he noticed that I was wearing a skirt.  
"Wow, Kara. You've got great legs.," he informed me as I pulled him towards the dance floor.  
"Hmm, well so do you." I pointed out.  
"Well, you look fantastic." he told me.  
"Thank you"  
We softly moved to the music, a quiet, almost romantic song. I'm amazed that I can remember what happened, but maybe it's because of what it led to. Half way through the dance, a loud crash interrupted our silence. We turned to see, several WWF superstars in the middle of a fistfight with some other customers. In our drunken state Shane and I silently decided to join in and defend our friends and colleagues.  
--------------------  
"Great, this is the last time I ever come out with you guys." I muttered looking round at the vast blankness of the cell. "What will Vince say?"  
"Probably something like 'you are very irresponsible', yada yada yada." I collapsed my head against Shane's shoulder. For some reason four of the seven of us were in one cell with the other three in another. In my cell there was Shane, Jean Paul and I were together. It didn't make much sense; I expected the girls to be together and the men. But, I didn't know who else was arrested so I couldn't be sure I wasn't the only girl. I was almost miserable.   
"Anyway, what actually happened?" Shane asked JP.  
"Oh, some guys wanted to prove that they could beat up a bunch of us." he explained  
"Great, so we're sat in a police cell cos you have to prove your tough." I stated flatly.  
"Oh, so you just happened to give that Neanderthal a black eye, huh?" Shane countered.  
"Hey, he hit me first and his hand strayed a little too far in the wrong direction." I replied rubbing my jaw where one of the animals fist connected with my jaw.  
"You look the worst of everyone." JP commented.  
"Yeah, but she's just so damn sexy with a bruise." Shane said, I was unsure about the meaning of that comment, but I let it slip by. He slipped his arm around my shoulders and that was the last thing I remembered before Vince came in, I was still resting on Shane.  
"Great, absolutely great. You know I was hoping this was a joke." Vince said loudly. Shane and I groaned our heads were spinning. "So what've I got here, a superstar, a writer and a departmental president, who's also my son. Peachy!"  
"Can't you quieten down, Dad?"  
"No way, it's your own fault you're dealing with a hangover. Now will you tell me what the hell happened?" I sat up and looked at Vince.  
"Mr McMahon, Shane and I were just dancin', we saw everyone else and tried to stop it. A guy," I was trying to find the right way of putting it "touched me in the wrong place, I knocked him off, he hit me." I vaguely pointed at the bruise.  
"Good story, Miss Maddox," he said to me. "Shane?"  
"I was defending Kara and the others."  
"We were all sat down at a table and some guys wanted to prove they could beat us up, we didn't want any of it. They hit Matt, then began of Jeff and finally me. We then defended ourselves."  
"Well, you guys have me convinced. Anyway, I'm taking you to RAW."  
We left the cell and collected our belongings from the desk.  
  



	8. Losing......

I sat in I the car with Vince and Shane in silence, I plugged my laptop into my mobile and I visited www.toprope.com and I stared at the screen in shock.  
'WWF new media president Shane McMahon made his return to television by aiding the Big Show in his match against The Rock. The Heir Apparent was seen was seen leaving the arena with Miss Kara Maddox, a writer for the WWF. The two have recently become inseparable, as they work together on a storyline. Maddox and McMahon were then seen together with other WWF superstars at a Hartford club. Later on Maddox and McMahon were arrested for drunken and disorderly behavior. It is rumored that they two are more than just friends.'  
I silently passed the computer to Shane.  
When he returned it, he'd typed a message.  
'Ignore it, email another website as a friend of yours saying that nothing will ever happen. It'll be forgotten.'  
I obeyed him and I quickly received a reply saying that they knew Shane and I were not together and that they'd run a report on it's inaccuracy.  
Shane looked at me and I nodded to signal that it had worked. I wondered why people cared about Shane and I leaving the arena together. I sighed and placed my sunglasses on, my hangover was horrendous and Vince was not sympathetic.  
We arrived at Madison Square Garden at around lunchtime and I immediately found somewhere to sleep.  
--------------------  
I didn't wake till the start off RAW, but I felt much better, Shane looked better as well when I found him before he went out, to tell Triple H and Steph off.  
"Have fun." I told him, before getting told that Vince wanted to see me.  
I found Vince relatively easily and he showed me to an empty locker room.  
"Kara, this storyline has great potential, but after last night I'm unsure of your involvement in the company." I knew what was coming next. "I don't want you to take this personally, but last night you lied to me in order to escape early. I have no objections with the celebrating, but it's the lies and the fact that you got arrested. I have no alternatives but to dismiss you." I felt like he'd slapped me. Maybe I'd served my purpose, I didn't know. He handed me my pink slip and I silently left. I went back to the locker room in which I'd fallen asleep earlier.  
I removed myself from Mad Square Garden without a word to anyone. I took a cab back to the hotel and I sat alone in my room watching RAW.  
--------------------  
RAW finished with Shane, Big Show and Triple H triple teaming Rock, as I'd planned. Of course I could be a vengeful employee and tell the world what will happen, but I enjoyed the WWF too much to ruin my storyline. I lay down on the bed and relaxed, even though the company would be footing the bill for the room and meals, they didn't pay for any extras such as room service and the mini bar. I wanted to go home, but if I did I'd have to face Sev, Paris, Becki and Charlotte. I took a long shower and as I was about to change there was a loud knock on the door. I hurriedly put on my dressing gown and answered the door.  
"Shane?" I said  
"Hey, Kara. Can I come in?" he politely asked. I showed him in. "I'm sorry."  
"Why?" I asked, to me it wasn't usual for a boss to apologize for firing you. He took off his jacket and laid it on the bed.  
"I had no idea he was gonna fire you. It's my fault anyway."  
"Shane, it was not your fault, I chose to get drunk and I threw punch and I got arrested."  
"But, I, Kara, I lied and you covered for me." I smiled weakly. "Everyone's gonna miss you." I started to cry.  
"I'll miss them, I loved my job. I'll especially miss you."  
"Me too." he wrapped his arms around me in a giant bear hug. I continued to cry; my tears seeped through his shirt.  
"I loved that job." I told him.  
"I know." he sat me down on the bed and held me; running is fingers through my hair. "Do you remember when for new year we banned ourselves from coffee and I fell asleep at my desk and we broke it by spending all afternoon at Starbucks?"  
I nodded. "We turned up at the office high on caffeine."  
"And that night we sat around throwing idea's around until two am."  
"We ate Chinese on the lounge floor."  
"But, the best night of them all was your first night." I looked up at him. "The server crashed and we ended up getting locked in."  
"You fired me that night." I said biting down on my lip.  
"I broke my vows that night. I enjoyed that night."  
"Me too."  
"I never regretted it."  
"I don't either. I was scared, I made the mistake of sleeping with Josh, and I didn't want to do it again." I admitted.  
"Josh hurt you, I won't." he said before pulling me close and kissing me passionately on the lips. I surrendered; I still was very much attracted to him. When we pulled apart, he looked at me with immense passion and lust. I wanted him. "Do you want this?" he asked running his finger across my cheek wiping away my tears.  
"Yes, I want this so much." he kissed me again. I felt better; my unemployment problem disappeared with that kiss. I placed my hands on his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt. Soon we were naked under the sheets of the bed exploring each other.  



	9. ......Gaining

The following morning, I awoke with Shane, he looked good in a morning. I smiled as the night before came into focus. But I remembered that now I was unemployed, and nothing I could do would remedy the situation. I kissed Shane's forehead and lay back down. He woke up and looked across at me and smiled.  
"Morning," I said smiling  
"Mmm, what time's it?" he mumbled.  
"8am." I told him.  
"I'm up late. You sleep, I'm gonna take a shower then I better go." I smiled; more sleep was a good idea. He got up and left for the bathroom. I called room service and had breakfast brought up to the room. Shane appeared shortly after the food did. He dressed ate then left, saying: "I'll talk to Dad."  
I smiled, when a knock sounded on the door I assumed, it was Shane, I was surprised to see Sev. I showed her in and offered her the remainder of the breakfast.  
"Sev, what are you doing here?" I asked confused. "You should be in Connecticut."  
"Well, you placed Jeff in front of me."  
"You didn't!" I shook my head.  
"He's cute, besides, me and Paris..."  
"Paris and I you mean?" I butted in.  
"Stop nitpicking. God, you should've been an English teacher. Anyway, we got arrested for that fight as well. We were released and Jeff and I and, well I guess we just got on really well."   
"Oh, good. I'm glad, you didn't hate each other."  
"Rodent, why did Shane O Mac leave your room this morning?"  
"I got fired last night." I blurted out.  
"Why, kid?"  
"Cos I...cos I got arrested, drunk and Vince thinks I lied to him."  
"Did you?"  
"No. Shane did for me." I flopped down on the bed.  
"So, what was he doing here?"  
"He came round to apologize." I wanted to tell Sev what really happened. "Can you keep a secret?"  
"From who?"  
"Everyone, no-one must find out." I bit down hard on my lip. She nodded. "Last night Shane came round to apologize and I got all emotional over losing my job and so he reminded me of things that had happened between us. He reminded me of that night in the office when we got locked in. Anyway, we went for a repeat performance."  
"He'll get you your job back." I smiled; Shane had definitely made losing my job easier. Even if I didn't get it back. "Let's go and see a film."  
"There's nothing good on."  
"Well, what then? I could be watching Jeff work out."  
"Don't let me keep you from Jeffy boy."  
"Come on then, they're in the gym." Maybe working out would pass some time.  
"Fine, let me change." I picked up my gym clothes out of my case and went into the bathroom to change. Working out was something I did when I wanted to think.  
I changed and we both went down to the hotel gym. Naturally there was security posted outside. Of course he knew that I was no longer on the WWF staff. I sighed, no one was around to say it was OK for us to get in. I wanted to see everyone, say 'goodbye'. Sev picked up hey mobile and asked Jeffy to get us in.  
He luckily got us inside and then we could work out. I started out with a quick warm up and then began on the weights with chest presses. Sev was on an air bike and more interested in studying Jeff. I moved onto concentration curls, I was content rowing away when Jeff came over and interrupted my thoughts.  
"Hey."  
"Hey, Jeffy."  
"I'm sorry, 'bout your job."  
"It's OK. I need a change, maybe work for a TV show or something."  
"You were a blast on Sunday." he told me.  
"Thanks, I had fun." I said.  
"Uh oh, boss warning." I groaned expecting it to be Vince, but when I turned to see, I saw Shane's smiling face.  
"That's what I like to see?" he grinned.  
"Talk to you later." Jeff said as he left to join Sev on the air bikes.  
"Hi, Shane. Nice legs." I commented, he was stood in shorts and a tee shirt.  
"May I join you?" he asked, I nodded and he began to row.  
"I wish the fans could see this."  
"What, a segment of Shane O Mac training up for his big match against the Big Show at Judgment Day."  
"You know your father hasn't approved that yet." I pointed out.  
"He will, I can be very persuasive."  
"Yes, you can." I smiled.  
"Well, I got you didn't I?" I looked surprised at him." To work with." I grinned. "I talked to dad."  
I stopped. "And?"  
"He won't rehire you, he's can be a stubborn jackass when he wants to be. But, he said that I could hire you as an assistant."  
"I'm not a secretary."  
"No, but you could write and the new media assistant can continue to look after me until I can find a new one."  
"No thanks Shane. I'm going home tomorrow and I'm going to look on the 'net for a new job. But, if you come back to my room I have a little comedic speech for you." I got up and walked back to my room. At the elevator Shane caught up  
"Why are you being icy?" he asked.  
"I'm not being icy, I'm just uncomfortable with the situation." the elevator doors closed us inside.  
"I told you I'm not Josh."  
"Yeah, but still, you're my boss and your married."  
"No, I was your boss."  
"Thanks for reminding me that I am unemployed."  
"Anyway, what've you got for me?" he asked.  
"Something to make you smile."  
"Ooh, look I'm smiling already." he grinned at me. We walked to my room and I opened the door. I picked up a folder I'd left on the table.  
"I need to check out, I can show you this in the restaurant."  
"Why? The room is yours until tomorrow morning."  
"Fine. I can't be bothered arguing."  
"Good, because I always win." he stated. I sat down, opened the folder and removed a sheet of paper.  
"I wrote this rough draft for you. It's a piece of comedy that I thought you could use as ammunition against the Show." I handed the paper to him. He sat quietly studying the proposed, laughing at the words.  
"Wambulance?"  
"Yeah, your making fun of the Big Show, it makes you sound patronizing."  
"Cool,"  
"You said cool?"  
"Yeah, you're rubbing of on me. Anyway, Sunday night you said 'booya'!"  
"I did not." I said, my mouth open  
"Did too."  
"See, we are bad for each other."  
"Oh, well. Are you sure you won't come back to work with me."  
"I want to be a writer not an assistant. I'm sure I'll get a job in L.A."  
"All right. Can I have this?" I nodded slowly. "You know your friend Vicki really hit it off with Jeff, I might give her a job yet." he stood.  
"She'd like that." I said somberly  
"Hey, don't be upset, baby. I better go." he lifted up my head and smiled down at me. "Good luck in L.A., and I'll see ya next time we're at the Staples Center or the Pond in Anaheim."  
"Wouldn't miss it." I smiled weakly. He kissed my forehead, a simple gesture, and then left.  
I placed my head in my hands and cried, I'd lost more than just a job. I'd lost my friends and my boss who was virtually my lover.  
  



	10. Interviews and Admissions

I hid away in the room until 7:30pm, when I knew that everyone who was from the WWF would be at the Smackdown! taping. I picked up my case and checked out. I hailed a cab to take me home to Stamford, CT.  
I opened my front door and slumped onto the sofa. I couldn't sit still, so I went over to the computer and began searching for jobs, there was a job at WCW, one at Fox for the X Files and one at Paramount on Star Trek. I quickly composed an email and attached a copy of my CV and sent it of to all the companies. I grabbed a bottle of vodka and poured myself a large glass. Getting drunk was the best way to fill the void I was feeling inside. I loaded up fanfiction.net, I occasionally read fan fiction as an entertainment, some of it was reasonably accurate, and others were absurd. I came across a piece that looked interesting, I instantly recognized the author as being Sev, so I felt obliged to read it.  
I laughed; I recognized my character instantly. I was the person that was a fan; Sev lined herself up with Jeff and Paris with Matt. The irony was amazing. I gave it an outstanding review then, shut off. I drained a third glass of vodka then passed out on the couch.  
--------------------------------  
Present  
I stayed with Shane and the other McMahon's at the hospital. He looked peaceful, the bullet had penetrated his lung and narrowly missed his heart, and he was unconscious, unaware of his family's presence and mine. I'm not usually an emotional person when I'm in public, with Shane I could be. But, usually in front of Vince, Linda and Stephanie I was a calm, strong person. Today, is an exception, I am about ready to explode at someone. I will kill Marissa, I know she did this. Her argument is with me not Shane, I stole him. I picked up his hand and held it to my cheek.  
------------------------------------  
I went to Titan early on and cleared my desk before returning home. I started up the computer and checked my email. I'd received two, one from WCW and one from Fox. Both had invited me to attend interviews. WCW informed me of a ticket waiting at the airport to Atlanta for today. Fox wished for me to attend an interview at there studios in L.A. on Monday. Bischoff might actually want to hire me. I cared for Shane, I felt traitorous. I replied to WCW and Fox saying I'll be there. I also thanked WCW for the plane ticket. I packed a suitcase and set off to Atlanta.  
----------------------------------  
The interviews were a complete bust. Fox called me 'a glorified fan fiction writer' because I was a fan of the show and WCW, though they did actually want to hire me, wanted to get insider information on the WWF. I sat in Starbucks in New York nursing my cappuccino, I was thinking about either starting up a coffee shop of my own or getting a job at Starbucks. I smiled; Becki had suggested at our graduation that I started up my own coffee shop just to satisfy my caffeine addiction. A hand was suddenly placed on my shoulder, causing me to jump. It was Becki and Charlotte.  
"What are you doing in here this fine Thursday?" Charlotte asked me sitting down.  
"Contemplating and drinking coffee."  
"I thought you would be with Shane on the road."  
"Well, I'm not!" I snapped, I was bored out of my mind and those two were not going to help.  
"What happened?" Becki asked  
"I was fired a week ago. Anyway, why are you here? Neither of you drink coffee."  
"Hot chocolate craving. We're having a business lunch."  
"Hmm, correct me if I'm wrong but why would a specialist in European business law be meeting a fashion designer at BeBe's for a 'business lunch'?"  
"Cos, I they want to send me to France to work."  
"Right, that requires legal advice." I replied sarcastically.  
"Shut up. What happened with the job?"  
"Nothing."  
"Did Vince find out about what happened between you and Shane?"  
"No, he doesn't know." I replied defensively.  
"What're you going to do?" Charlotte asked.  
"I'm going to try for a job here."  
"WHAT?" Becki screeched.  
"Kara, you didn't do it at 16, I doubt you'll do it now."  
"I need to do something."  
"What about Shane, can't he help?"  
"He offered me a job as his assistant." I replied sipping the drink. I sighed, ignoring the shocked looks of my friends.  
"Well, he obviously wanted to keep you around as his whore." I had to resist every urge in my body to slap Charlotte. I excused myself and left. I grabbed my cell phone and I dialed Shane, but hung up before he answered. I walked around New York aimlessly. I cast my mind back to Raw from Monday. Shane told Stephanie what he thought of her, it was how the fans regarded Steph and I wanted to use that. I was so caught up with everything I failed to notice anything and I collided straight into someone. In New York you get usually a lot of harsh words, but not that time. I looked up into two chocolate pools, eyes that I recognized immediately.  
"Shane, God I'm so sorry." I said  
"Hey Kara, your not in L.A. ya know."  
"I know; I'm jobless. But, hell it's only been a week."  
"I'm sorry. Your angle has gone down great."  
"Good, I'm glad your father kept it."  
"I want you back, Kara." he blurted out.  
"Where'd that come from?" I asked  
"It's no fun, I have no distractions, and I've had my caffeine intake cut."  
"I'm thinking of opening a coffee shop."  
"Great, you could always be my supplier. Even Marissa's in on it."  
"I miss you too, I even tried for a job with Bischoff. But, he only wanted insider info."  
"I'm going back to Titan, join me." I didn't want to protest; I didn't care about Shane's motives, which became apparent as soon as he began to speed up. "They're holding interviews for a writing position."   
"Oh," I said nonchalantly  
"You've got an interview."  
"How, I didn't apply?" I replied  
"I applied for you, I got your CV of the personnel files, added a few details and filled out the application form."  
"I would've needed to sign It." he looked across at me. "You didn't!"  
"Yes, I did. I forged your signature. I'm on the panel, along with JR, Vince and the lovely Josh."   
"I stand no chance."  
"No, there's no chance in hell of you not getting it."  
"Please, Vince fired me, Josh hates me and I don't know about JR. I'm sure that the other candidates would be better. Anyway, how did you know I'd come to Titan?"  
"I was about to call you and ask to meet with you." I shook my head.  
"You thought of everything." he nodded. "Except, what I'm to wear."  
"Ah, well, you look like a writer, trousers, cute top." I looked at my top; it had a picture of a kitten on it. I smiled. "You just tell us that you've got a job lined up with dear old Eric and Vince will want you back in a second."  
"You're insane." he smiled cheerfully. "What time's the interview?"  
"Your first up, it's at 1:30."  
"Great. I hate you Shane McMahon." he mocked me and grinned knowing that really I was pleased.  
-----------------------------------------------  
I sat outside the briefing room at Titan, nervous. Josh came out and told me to go in.  
"Your not gonna get this job, honey." he whispered as I passed. Inside sat everyone Shane had said there would be. Vince looked over his glasses at me and gestured for me to take a seat. The panel looked intimidating, but a reassuring wink of Shane set my mind at ease.  
"Miss Maddox, you have been employed by WWFE before, in fact your contract was only terminated by myself last week. Why do you wish to come back?" Vince asked.  
"Because, I'm a hard worker, I know everyone here and I'm experienced with the constant script changes."  
"Miss Maddox, why haven't you been looking for other employment? It is highly unusual to apply for a post you have held." that was of course Josh, the biggest ass on the planet; he gave me my best weapon.  
"I have been to other interviews recently, and I was offered a job and Time-Warner with World Championship Wrestling."  
"Why haven't you taken that job?" Shane asked.  
"The position is open for me, I just wanted to try for my position here, before I accepted Mr. Bischoff." I lied, I declined Bischoff on the spot, but Vince didn't know that.  
"Well, we all know what your capable of Miss Maddox. We'll let you know." I stood up and thanked them all. I left the room, hoping that Shane would be able to work a miracle.  
I walked home and spent the afternoon relaxing over a piece of fanfic.  
  



	11. Set ups

At eight pm I sat down with my dinner and turned on Smackdown!. Typically at three minutes past a knock sounded on my door. Abandoning the food and knocking the TV onto standby I opened the door. The one person who'd forgotten Smackdown! was even on stood in front of me clutching a bottle.  
"Can I come in?" he asked.  
"Yeah Shane, come in." I sighed. "You eaten?" I asked when I noticed him eying up my Chinese.  
"No, I'm starved, you got enough?"  
"Yes, sit down I'll just be a second." I went into the kitchen and returned with his food. Shane had gone into my crystal cupboard that housed my mother's Italian glasses. Two sat on the coffee table filled with a golden liquid. "What's the alcohol for?"  
"Isn't it usual to drink champagne to celebrate?" he asked. I gave him the food.  
"You mean?" I calmly asked smiling.  
"Yeah, your working for Bischoff." my smile dropped. "No, you're the new head writer."  
"HEAD?" I asked wondering what he meant.  
"Josh tried to stop it so I told the others about Josh stealing your ideas and Vince was not best pleased. He hired a new writer but made Josh resign and allowed you to have his position." I screamed and kissed Shane powerfully.  
"Shane, thank-you so much." I finally said.  
"Your welcome, now lets eat." he stated digging into the food. We sat around laughing and joking, I felt great, but I knew I'd very rarely see a WWF event from backstage again. I sat eating and listening to Shane doing impressions of Josh.  
"He's lyin', Kara can't write for anythin'." Shane said getting Josh down perfectly.  
"This storyline of hers is pretty damn good." Shane countered as himself.  
"I'd never take her idea's..." Shane/Josh stopped as someone knocked impatiently on the door. I opened it still laughing, but the laughter died on my lips when I saw who wanted me. His hand struck me across my face. Shane got up and came to my defense.  
"Hey!" he said grabbing the other mans hand. "Don't you touch her." I rubbed my stinging cheek.  
"Get outta here Josh." I said holding the door.  
No, I had my suspicions that you were fuckin', but now I know it's true." he drawled.  
"Oh, Josh, this is what friends do. You know hang out, celebrate PROMOTIONS, that sorta thing." I replied sarcastically. I knew Josh had no proof but if he were to talk to my friends, the ammunition would be live.  
"No, it makes sense. You see babe, you suddenly get a main event at WrestleMania storyline and then a promotion. It's a lot of prestige to be put on a lowly writer, so either you are screwin' him or you've signed a deal with the devil. Which is it?"  
"Josh, the devil or Satan as he likes to be known is actually a really nice guy. In exchange for your soul he'll give you what you want, in my case, your ass out of work and outta my life." I replied slamming the door on him. "Asshole." Shane placed his hand on my shoulder.  
"Where did that come from?" he asked.  
"That man makes my blood boil, he brings out the worst in me."  
"You worked under him as well. Wow, you're a tough cookie."  
"Thank-you." I smiled at him; glad he was around. "I'm just gonna make a call, be back in a sec."  
"Sure." I smiled and left the room. I picked up the phone and dialed Becki.  
"Hello?" the voice on the other end asked.  
"Hi, Charlotte?" I questioned  
"Yes, Kara?"  
"Yes." I said  
"I'm sorry about earlier."  
"Well. About that, I forgive you, and I've gotten a promotion. I'm now the head writer for the WWF."  
"Wow, excellent."  
"Yeah, erm but it was actually Shane who got me the job. I just wanted to call and say, don't judge me. I'm not his whore, we're just close friends."  
"I understand. Look our dinner's ready, I've got to go. Bye."  
"Yeah bye." I smiled into the phone.  
"Whose whore?" Shane said from behind me.  
"No-ones." Shane wrapped an arm around me.  
"Liar, your friends think of you as my whore, don't they?" I nodded; he could read me like a book. "I think more of you than that, remember that. Anyway, it's late and my WIFE will be waiting." he continued. He sounded almost bitter at the suggestion of Marissa. She was hurting him; he refused to accept the inevitable. I wanted to help, but I couldn't. He kissed my cheek, whispered his congratulations and left. By which time Smackdown! had finished.   
----------------------------------------------  
I entered Titan at 7am Friday morning and headed towards my old office next to Shane's. It was very quiet, I walked inside and I took in the view, it always provides me with inspiration and allows me to think. Instinctively I grabbed my notebook and began jotting down my thoughts of how the storylines were going. Next week, was Vince was due to return, and get even with his children. The McMahon family was to be hailed as the most dysfunctional family on television. I wanted to be there, at every event watch this develop, but I couldn't. I sat at the desk and after logging on to the network I found an email waiting for me.  
'Kara,  
I've given you access to all of the areas of the network you'll need. Welcome back.  
Shane'  
It was dated the day previous, I decided to send a reply, before sending another to the writing department calling a staff meeting on Monday. The reply was simple, a little message stating my thanks. I smiled.  
"I knew it." Shane said from the doorway.  
"Knew what?" I replied looking at the attractive man.  
"That you'd be here. Come on log off your coming with me." I obeyed feeling that it was not going to be bad. He took me down to the writing department and walked me towards an office. He showed me inside and then walked to the blind. Pulling it open he revealed a window that didn't quiet have the same view as the other, but it was a very pretty view. I joined him at the window. I stood looking out with Shane, he smiled.  
"Do you like it?" he asked me.  
"Yeah, it beautiful." I replied  
"Good, this is your office." I expected an office, but I expected it to be Josh's old one. For the first time I looked around. The office was large, with a desk, a large vase filled with pink and white lilies and a leather chair and sofa.  
"Sit down." I sat and leaned back. Shane went over to a cupboard and opened it to reveal a large television. "This is so you can watch the events." I shook my head.  
"You thought of everything, but this isn't Josh's office so why is it mine?"  
"Because, I thought you'd like it, and Dad kind of felt guilty about firing you in the first place." I smiled.  
"Thank-you, it's excellent."  
"Ah, our new head writer of the creative department." said a friendly voice.  
"Since when did the department change names?" Shane asked turning to face his father.  
"It's always been called that, Shane, it's just that they always call it the writers department. Unless they're trying to sound impressive." Vince laughed.  
"Vince, I did some notes on current storylines and I've sent an email to the department and called a meeting to discuss everything." I passed him the notes. He cast a brief eye over them and smiled.  
"You look like you've got everything covered, Shane could you cover the meeting and report to me."  
"Sure." Shane sighed.  
"Great, well keep up the good work and have a good day. Oh, and Kara I'm sorry." Vince left my new office.  
"Right you, I got you a little gift. Top drawer." I looked at him slightly suspiciously and opened the drawer. Inside rested a parcel wrapped in silver paper. I picked it up and placed it on the desk. "Open it." I smiled and carefully unwrapped the gift. I laughed when I saw what was inside, a cappuccino, espresso and filter coffee maker.  
"Shane, this is perfect. Your welcome to join me down here for coffee anytime."  
"Good. It's eight thirty how about we try that baby out." I took the machine out of the box and I asked Shane to get some milk and water. We brewed the coffee and sat down on the couch. "Mmm, good coffee."  
"Shane?" an unfamiliar voice asked walking through the door.  
"Marissa, it's customary to knock before you enter a room." Shane reprimanded.  
"Sorry, I thought this office was empty." I smiled "Erm, Shane. I need to talk with you."  
"OK. See you in a bit Kara." he replied getting up and leaving the room with his wife. I remained seated on the couch and enjoyed the coffee. I sighed happily, all I needed was the perfect guy, actually that wasn't true; I needed the perfect guy to become available. Marissa tapped gently on the door before reappearing.  
"Kara, would you like to join Shane and I for dinner next Friday." I thought about this.  
"I'd love to." I smiled back.  
"Good, if you could arrive around seven thirty, you're more than welcome to bring a date."  
"Thank-you." she nodded and left. She was being nice to me and I had screwed her husband twice behind her back. I relaxed and in my usual fashion scribbled down ideas and segments as I thought of them.  
At one o'clock Shane resurfaced.  
"Hey, have you eaten?" he asked me peering around the door.  
"No, I'm not hungry."  
"You gotta eat." he walked in and placed two sandwiches on the desk. "What would you like cheese or Palma ham?" I stood up and went over to the desk. I sat on the edge and picked up the cheese.  
"Thank-you." I began to eat, enjoying the sandwich.  
"What did Marissa want with you earlier?" he asked  
"Oh, she invited me to dinner next week."  
"Oops."  
"Oops?" I questioned.  
"I mentioned the incident with Josh the other day, and I think she might have a match making plan."  
"Why do you think that?"  
"She's invited Andrew Martin as well."  
"She asked me to bring a date." I admitted.  
"She knows you're single." I rolled my eyes. "OK, so I'm a blabbermouth, I'd like you to find someone."  
"Don't you start playing matchmaker for me Shane McMahon."  
"Why not, we're friends and I want you to be happy."  
"I'm very happy."  
"Hmm, but I don't want you to be alone, how long since you've been with someone?"  
"Week last Monday." I said smiling.  
"You got fired then and.... Oh yeah I remember."  
"You mean you forgot?"  
"No, how could I forget that. I had a good night."  
"Mmm, me too."  
"Anyway, Andrew's a nice guy, you should get on really well." I smiled; he was trying to isolate me. He was scared, trying desperately to stop anything more happening between us.  
"All right. But you try to fix me up again, I'll kill ya." I replied playfully.  
"Oh, the big tough writer wants to take on me."  
"Yeah, anyway what so big and tough about you?"  
"Do you wanna bring it." he asked me.  
"Yeah. Come on then." he lunged forward and knocked me onto the couch. He tickled me and I giggled.  
"Submit." he demanded.  
"Never." I spat back trying to take an offensive. I managed to get some tickles on the man who was holding me down.  
"Oh, the girl fights back." I squiggled out and attacked him.  
"Give?" I asked.  
"No way." I continued my assault, but in a second he managed to get me. I landed on the floor with him leaning over me.  
"I resign." I stated.  
He smiled. "You couldn't defeat Shane O'Mac."  
I grabbed his face and kissed him, at first he protested, but slowly gave in, when he did, I pulled away.  
"Seems to me like you gave in." I said. He stood up and went over to the door.  
"This is not over." he locked the door and then sat with me on the floor. "I want you with me." he said his eyes blazing. "I don't want to see you with Andrew."  
"I'm not with Andrew."  
"Not yet." he kissed me, pushing me to the floor. His hands explored my body, and before we knew it twice became three times, this time in my office.  
------------------------------------------------  
Present  
I'm sitting alone by Shane's side. It's been two weeks since the shooting. He's still out of it mostly due to the drugs. I've spent the time we've had alone with him recapping our relationship, every so often cursing Marissa. She's still out there, airtight alibi. I forgave Shane for what he did, it wasn't really his fault, and she lured him into the lair.  
  



	12. New Man

I sat in my office, relaxing, drinking coffee. Shane and I had been intimately involved twice more since, taking our tally to five times. He burst into my office and locked the door behind him.  
"Shane?" I questioned, this was unusual behavior for him.  
"We need to talk, tonight you are having dinner with myself, Marissa and Andrew. We have a problem."  
"No, we don't. If I show interest in Test, there will be no problem."  
"There will." he looked serious.  
"Why, will you be jealous?"  
"No." he replied, I didn't believe him for a second.  
"Fine."  
"Fine." he stormed out the office. I was then placed in a bad mood, our first argument was over how I behaved over dinner with his wife and if he wanted to play hardball the so could I.  
------------------------------------------------  
I stood outside the McMahon house, holding a bottle of wine. I rang the bell and waited, Marissa answered and smiled at me.  
"Kara, hello." she said.  
"Hello, I brought this." I gave her the wine and she showed me inside. "I love your house." I looked around and though I'd visited before I'd never told Marissa how much I liked her home.  
"Thank-you. You didn't bring a date."  
"No, I'm single at the moment."  
"Oh, well Andrew Martin is here as well."  
"Oh." I feigned surprise.  
"Come though." she showed me through to the den where Shane was sat with Andrew.  
"Hi." I said to the others.  
"Hello," Andrew said coming towards me. He was dressed in a pair of slacks and a plain shirt. I had met him before during the 'love her or leave her' storyline. "You look beautiful." he said looking at my outfit, a simple black skirt with a pretty one-shoulder top.  
"Thank-you." I glanced passed him to Shane, who was glaring almost at Andrew. "Hello Shane."  
"Hi, would you like a drink?" he asked me. "We've got wine, beer and practically every spirit."  
"Erm, white wine would be lovely." I replied; he left the room with his wife. Andrew and I sat down on the couch.  
"I think we're being set up." he told me.  
"I know, I think it'll make Marissa happy if we play along. Besides, something might happen." he laughed, Shane returned with my drink and sat.  
"Food smells great." Andrew said.  
"Yeah, what is it?" I questioned.  
"Don't ask me, I have no idea." he admitted.  
"So, Kara. How'd did you get into wrestling." Andrew asked.  
"I first saw, a show in '83. I went with a friend and I fell in love with the whole thing. In fact, I actually met Shane for the first time that night." I said.  
"You did?" Shane asked.  
"Yep, I was a horrible 9 year old that harassed you while you were cleaning up. Sorry."  
"That memory is ingrained in my mind."  
"So, what are your hobbies?" Andrew asked  
"I like films, music and shopping."  
"What type of music?"  
"I like, rock, R&B most stuff really. But not the Crüe."  
"Any specific artists?"  
"It's too embarrassing."  
"It won't be. I like embarrassing stuff too. Billy Joel, Bowie, Eurhythmics, I even have a soft spot for things like the Bananarama."  
"Me too." I was surprised at the similarities. I smiled; the discussion was getting to Shane. Marissa reappeared to show us to the dining room. Shane held me back.  
"Kara, please, I'm sorry. Don't do anything, please." I nodded and continued on to the dining room. Dinner was wonderful; the conversation was amusing and entertaining. Andrew was a lovely man, quite me. Marissa was pleased; her mission was almost complete. Shane looked miserable; he looked hurt. I left alone and went to bed. I could only think of Shane and Andrew.  
  



	13. WM Dates

At the WrestleMania weekend, it was absolute chaos. Last minute changes and preparations. I had seen a nice amount of Andrew, he was lovely. Shane was amazingly jealous, but as far as I'd read our relationship, it was sexual but we were friends. I was at Axxess, wandering around as a fan. I went to the Byte This! exhibit and watched Shane and Marissa flirt and answer questions, I stood at the front to watch. At one point, Shane made eye contact and looked pissed at me. I made my way to various stands, seeing items of Federation history; Vince's cement filled Corvette. The event hadn't been the Rage Party of 1999, that was great except I was there with Josh, but fans seemed to love it. I returned to the hotel and went to the spa, before Andrew's date and mine.  
------------------------------------------------  
The date went by, it was really just a simple meal in the hotel restaurant, but it was nice. Alcohol was on the agenda as Vince forbade the consumption of alcohol before events. We had a great time; we talked and enjoyed ourselves. The night passed and I arrived at the arena at 9am. I was glad that those who weren't at Axxess were at the arena including Andrew. I was falling in 'love' with him, he picked me up when he saw me and kissed me.  
"Hey," I giggled, I felt like a teenager around him.  
"Hello, beautiful." he replied.  
"You sure about that?" he placed me onto the floor. "I mean you and Trish are...."  
"I'm sure. Trish is nothing compared to you." Andrew was a gentle giant, he flattered me and I liked him a lot. I picked up the case I'd dropped.  
"Hmm, you win tonight." I said looking at my notes for the evening.  
"Yeah. Blackman won't beat me." I smiled. Andrew and I were different, it was a relationship. Shane had barely talked to me since we fought. The after party was something I considered avoiding, but I was with Andrew and Shane could be with Marissa.  
"Ro." a voice said from behind me.  
"Sevvy." I hugged her; I hadn't seen her in weeks. "Why are you here?"  
"I'm with Jeff. What are you doing?"  
"Sorry, Andrew this is Vicki. Andrew and I are dating."  
"Wow," Andrew wrapped his arms around me. "Cute."  
"Let's go talk, so much has happened. Bye." I said to Andrew kissing him on the lips.  
"See ya." he replied disappearing.  
"Last time we talked you were unemployed."  
"Mmm, well Shane did keep his promise. I'm now head writer. Where's Paris."  
"If she could be here she would, but she couldn't get time of work, her and Matt are still together though."  
"Aww." I said  
"What about you and Test?"  
"Marissa and Shane set us up. We've got lots in common. He's a great guy, good lookin' and fun." I told her  
"But?"  
"Shane and I had a fight." I sighed. "Andrew and I got to know each other at a dinner party with Shane and Marissa. Because of our relationship, he came to see me; he said we had a problem. I disagreed, Shane acted jealous, and he got irritated. Stormed out, we haven't talked much since."  
"That's about to change." Sev said looking past me at Shane who was approaching.  
"Kara, we need to talk." I said goodbye to Sev and followed Shane in to a dressing room.  
"Yes Shane?" I asked the angry man.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Listening to you?"  
"With Andrew?" he stated.  
"I'm dating him, OK?" I began to get angry. He grabbed my wrist.  
"No, you cannot date him." I pulled away.  
"I am going to continue dating him, you can't do this."  
"I can't do this. Me, you are the one who's doing this. You're trying to make me feel awful."  
"Yeah, well you're trying to stop me seeing other people. It's like you want me just to yourself. Dammit, I even think that you do regard me as your WHORE."  
"No, I could never do that. But, maybe that's what you are after all you're screwing, Andrew." I slapped him hard across the face.  
"I have never slept with Andrew." I told him. I was angry and his words were like needles.  
"Yeah, right. That would be like us wouldn't it? We never did, did we?"  
"Stay away from me." I walked away from him and left the room, furious. I stormed past everyone backstage and stood outside in the Californian sunshine. Andrew approached me.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Nothing, just leave me alone." I turned away from him.  
"Kara. Please tell me."   
"Go away, Andrew." I snapped. He must have done as I asked because when I turned around Sev was stood next to me.  
"Hey. I talked to Shane."  
"Oh," I replied bluntly.  
"He's in pain at the moment," she said  
"What did you do?" I asked getting worried.  
"Kicked him." she replied.  
"Sev, what did he say?" I was mad at him, but I still cared.  
"The asshole was saying that that you are a slut, and that he made a mistake."  
"Me too. I got Andrew now though."  
"Yeah. Come on, he's upset at the moment."   
"I really mess things up." I admitted.  
  



	14. Making Up

I avoided Shane for the rest of the day; I apologized to Andrew and stayed with him Sev and Jeff. I watched the matches and the event went of without a hitch from my point of view. Andrew persuaded me to attend the customary after party, which was good fun. I sat on Andrew's lap drinking and joking. At around midnight a song I love began playing and Andrew dragged me to dance. We moved slowly to the music and sang the words quietly together. I smiled contentedly, this was our relationship, I was happy with it. We returned to our seat and I watched Shane watching me. I wished he wouldn't, I hated being watched, especially by him. Andrew noticed I was distracted and kissed my cheek. I turned my attention back to him and relaxed. Vince and Linda arrived at around 1am; he didn't turn up to tell us to go back to the hotel. But instead he joined in with us. RAW was going to be at the Staples Center in L.A., so we were able to spend most of the day in bed recovering. The night was a blast.  
------------------------------------------------  
I was awakened just after I'd gone to bed by the phone ringing.  
"Hello?" I said groggily into the speaker.  
"Kara, are you alone?" the loud masculine voice asked shaking up my brain.  
"Go away, asshole." I said wearily.  
"Kara, are you alone? It's me Shane." the voice stated.  
"No, I'm not alone. I'm lying in my bed with Andrew." I lied   
"Please, I don't want to know." he said. "I'll call back later."  
"Don't bother, I am alone. I didn't sleep with Andrew, I don't want a fight so just tell me what it is."  
"I'm sorry Kara. I didn't mean to fight with you."  
"Shane, I'm not interested."  
"Can I come round?"  
"No, your wife is waiting for you."  
"She's gone back to the room alone and doesn't want to see me."  
"Bye Shane, talk to me later." I hung up the phone. I slept well.  
  



	15. Party

Nothing much happened over the summer, Andrew and I had stayed together, and we didn't see much of each other, because he was on the road so much. Shane and I continued being friends and didn't sleep together. In August the Federation was in secret preparation for Vince's 55th birthday party. It was to be held on the 26th in a Stamford hotel. The family was responsible for getting Vince there; everyone else had a task. Andrews and mine was to collect the cake. We arrived at 7pm thirty minutes before the guest of honors arrival. Shane had placed fifty-five pictures of Vince on the website. Everyone turned up, office members that knew Vince, the roster and family and friends. The lights were turned out when a phone call was received from Stephanie, who was on her way Vince and the other McMahon's. We hid in the dark and waited. When Vince arrived we jumped out, surprising him. Vince grabbed Shane and declared: "Shane Brandon McMahon if I find out that you're behind this I'll beat your ass." Shane gulped a Vince McMahon big gulp of fear. The room erupted in laughter. We lit the cake at eight and the dancing began at half past. I danced with Andrew, Vince, Dwayne, both Hardyz and Jean Paul. I was sat with Andrew when Shane came over.  
"Hey Test, can I steal your girl for a few dances?" he asked my boyfriend.  
"Sure go-on Kara." he replied pushing me up and resuming his conversation with Adam and Jason.  
"You look gorgeous, Kara." Shane said moving me towards the dance floor.  
"Thank-you." I said. We began to move to the music, I relaxed in his arms. I was different around Shane, more relaxed, but not as open as I was around Andrew.  
"Kara, I've missed you," he whispered.  
"I've missed you too." I replied, before I realized what was happening, our lips were together in a kiss that was less than pure. By not having touched since before WrestleMania, we exploded. All our unspoken passion that had built up was in that kiss. We forgot where we were, as we merged together. I pulled away on noticing that all eyes in the room were focused on us. We separated and I instantly looked towards Andrew.   
"Andrew?" I asked beginning to approach him. "Andrew?" I got closer to him and he stormed off. I glanced at Shane, but followed Andrew.  
"Andrew." I grabbed his arm. "Andrew, please."  
"What? What do you want me to say?" he asked.  
"I'm sorry. It just happened, all right it meant nothing." I was sorry, but that kiss was inevitable.  
"Yeah, it was a big nothing. I wouldn't be surprised if you had slept with Shane." I felt awful for what I had done, to Andrew. I couldn't deny that accusation.  
"Andrew, I didn't mean for the kiss to happen. It was a mistake." I placed a hand on his chest. He knocked my hand off.   
"Don't talk to me and definitely don't touch me." he pushed me away and walked away. I stood on the sidewalk stunned. A tear ran down my face.  
"Marissa!" Shane shouted from somewhere. "'Rissa!" I turned around to see his wife getting into a cab. Shane ran down the steps and tried to get his wife's attention. He sighed heavily and turned to face the group that had collected. "What? Haven't you seen enough?" he yelled, the crowd failed to move. "You all happy that Shane McMahon isn't a fucking perfect as he's expected to be!" I felt for him. He was crying; the crowd dispersed leaving the two of us alone. "SHIT!"  
"Don't curse." I said walking over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and we held each other. We rested our heads on each other's shoulders and cried.  
  



	16. Feelings

I lay in bed fed up, it was a warm morning, but nothing could lift my bad mood. Shane and I had hurt the people we cared about, I hurt Andrew and Shane hurt Marissa. Shane hadn't exactly been faithful to his wife, after all by this point we had slept together four or five times, but I had been amazingly faithful towards Andrew. I loved him. I loved Shane as well, but the love was different, Andrew was a best friend, Shane, the passionate lover. I went into the kitchen and made coffee. I peered around the door at Shane; he was asleep on the couch. I picked up the coffee and took it in to him. He stirred and looked miserably at me.  
"We didn't?" he asked sitting up and taking the coffee.  
"No, yesterday was really disastrous."  
"I don't believe what happened. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be sorry, I screwed up too." I sat down by his legs.  
"What happened with Andrew?" he asked.  
"I failed the Test, put it that way."  
"He dumped you?"  
"What could I expect?" I shrugged.  
"Forgiveness?" I frowned  
"As if, Shane. Will your wife forgive you?"  
"I don't know. After all, it was only a kiss, not as if she found us in the throws of passion." I shook my head.  
"Go home. Take her flowers, chocolates, and hell if it weren't Sunday a goddamned diamond ring. Don't let her go."  
"I want you. If I didn't feel so right with you I'd have never kissed you last night."  
"You don't belong with me, you belong with her."  
"I didn't kiss her though. Kara, I'm falling in love with you."  
"SHUT UP, SHUT UP." I screamed, tears running from my eyes. "Go home to your wife." I stood and left the room in shock. He had said he loved me, which scared me, because I knew that I was falling in love with him. Our relationship had become so serious. I wanted to change that, in a backwards way I thought that if I went back to how I was before we slept together our relationship would.  
Shane left quietly, as I heard his car drive away I sat and plunged myself into a new project. I designed a web page to house fan fiction; I sent e-mails to my favorite authors asking permission to put their work on my site. I worked non-stop for days, missing work and ignoring the phone. Shane's revelation and my admission to myself threw me. Plunging myself into a project was a way of forgetting. The problem resurfaced when it walked through door Wednesday morning.  
"Kara!" I vaguely looked up. "What the hell are you doing?"  
"Nothin'" I replied.  
"Exactly, now go upstairs get dressed we are going out."  
"I'm going nowhere with you." I said turning my attention back to the screen.  
"Kara, I won't let you hide away."  
"Who's hidin'?"  
"Look at me. LOOK AT ME!" he shouted. He placed his hand under my chin and raised my head. "You're hiding away from your friends, your job, everything." Shane's eyes were blazing. "Kara..."  
"Why are you here?" I asked.  
"Because, like I said I love you..."  
"No, don't say that."  
"Fine, I care about you and I miss you at work."  
"I ruined your marriage."  
"Marissa and I patched it over. The WWF needs you..."  
"Liar."  
"OK, so they don't, Vince doesn't even know your not there. I've been taken off mainstream TV and so has Marissa."   
"What about Andrew?" I asked, hot tears sprang to my eyes.  
"He's walking around like a wrestler with a sore head, but he's fine, just a little hurt. But, he'll get over it." I couldn't listen any longer, I broke down and tears ran down my face. "Come here." he lent forward and held me just as he had that Saturday. After a few minutes I pulled away.  
"I'm sorry." I wiped my face. "I'm glad you patched things up with Marissa."  
"Kara, come to work. So, you and Andrew broke up. You've still got me."  
"You don't get it do you?"  
"Tell me."  
"I don't have you, I can't have you."  
"But?"  
"What makes you think there's a but?"  
"With you there always is a but." I smiled.  
"OK, but, I want you and in a strange I need you. I just can't have everything ruined."  
"I won't ruin anything, especially when it concerns you. Here," he pulled out a small package and handed it to me.  
"What is it?" I asked examining the object, with out opening the wrapping.  
"Open it." he persisted. I peeled back a corner of the paper and then pushed the package away.  
"No, thank-you. Shane it's not my birthday or anything I don't want this.... this gift."  
"Kara, how can I put this so I won't put you off or scare you away? I care for you a great deal, I don't want to play cat and mouse anymore but I do want us to stay away for the dog. I dream of one day waking up with you in my arms and knowing that we are together. I dream of OUR children running around Titan causing chaos." I realized I was crying. "I dream of our wedding and us spending eternity together. It's not how I see the future though, if every time I make an advance you jump back two spaces. I cannot leave Marissa yet, I will in time. I love you."  
"I love you too." I said, this admission was something I couldn't revoke; it was the truth. I was getting in deep, Josh was like Shane at first, but over time he changed. "Shane will you ever leave Marissa?"  
"I've said I will, now get your cute little ass upstairs and change, I need to get you to work." I smiled.  
"Fine, I'm going. But, you better get there without me."  



	17. Don't Ask Me Why

I walked into Titan and felt that the majority of the eyes in the lobby turn to me. I inhaled deeply and walked silently to the elevator ignoring everyone. When I stepped out on to the corridor I put a smile on and walked directly to my office. Rumours and gossip spread at the speed of light in the WWF, I wanted a hole to open up and swallow me when the meeting of writers began. The writing staff and a few others were sat around the table with notes and coffee.  
"OK, so I'm back. What have we got?"  
"Nothing new, just progressions." the new member of the team said.  
"Fine, is that everything?" I wanted to get out.  
"Kara, we all know why you got the promotion over us. You got Josh fired, and got the WrestleMania storyline." another writer announced.  
"And that is?"  
"Your screwing Shane McMahon. You got him to do it for you else you'll tell his wife."  
"Oh, that's what everyone's gossiping about is it?" I laughed. "I've being screwing Shane? Look," I slammed my fists down. "All that happened between Shane and I was a kiss. I was dating Andrew Martin for Gods sake. Now, if that is all, I suggest you get your asses back to work unless you want me to donate your jobs to fan fiction writers." I was very pissed off, I probably gave them sufficient ammo to prove their theory correct. I never thought of that as the reason of my promotion, until then.  
  



	18. Apology

I reclined in my chair sipping my coffee, the events of the morning still weighed heavily on my mind. I wanted to ask Shane, but I feared that if I did, he'd go and yell at the department. I finished the coffee and threw the cup across the room; it connected with the wall and smashed. I picked up the phone and dialed out of Titan. Andrew answered and I felt instantly guilty.  
"Hi, Drew." I said timidly.  
"Kara, what do you want?" he replied icily.  
"I wanna apologize, I never meant to hurt you, I especially never meant to do it in public."  
"Kara, is there a point here?"  
"Yes, I want to tell you something. But I need you to promise me that you will never tell another living soul."  
"Why?"  
"I need to confess."  
"Do it to a priest."  
"Andrew, please." I pleaded.  
"OK, I promise."  
"Thank-you. Now, before I say what I really need to say that while I was seeing you I was faithful. Right, I slept with Shane."  
"Whoa, Kara."  
"It happened a year ago, the first time."  
"The FIRST time?"  
"Yeah, it's happened five times."  
"Kara, you're playing with fire."  
"I know. But, he's ruined everything."  
"Why?"  
"He told me he loves me and everything any girl wants to hear."  
"Babe, I don't know what to say."  
"No-one else here knows, well except Matt and Jeff's girls."  
"That means Matt and Jeff know."  
"Oh, God. I didn't think of that."  
"Kara, I forgive you for the kiss. Because I noticed that something was wrong between Shane and you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You and Shane had fights worthy of lovers. There was UST."  
"Unresolved sexual tension? Was it that obvious?"  
"Yes, you always made glances at each other and he talked to me."  
"What? I didn't know about that."  
"He told me not to hurt you. If he's made work unbearable tell him. I'll talk to him on Sunday, he's gonna be backstage, are you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I'll see ya then. Don't worry, the rumors will die down quickly."  
"Thanks." I felt calmer and happier knowing Andrew had forgiven me.  
  



	19. Meeting The Wife

My nightmare happened the following day. I had to meet with Stone Cold Steve Austin's publicist about a few things. In other words Marissa.  
I headed towards her office holding my folder. I knocked on the door, when I entered I smiled at her.  
"You wanted to see me about Steve, Marissa."  
"Hmm, would you please call me Mrs McMahon, Marissa implies familiarity and friendship. Yes, Miss Maddox. Steve needs a push."  
"A push? Sunday is the end of a successful storyline. When Steve stunners Shane..."  
"Sorry, Mr. McMahon to you." I groaned  
"Fine, Steve will get a huge pop and he'll get great support. The fans have been going mad on the Internet, predicting whodunit and I am not gonna give Steve any extra push at the moment." I replied. "Now, Mrs McMahon would you like to cut the crap."  
"Look, I want to know that you don't want my husband. He's mine."  
"Nothing is going on, I thought you understood that and forgave."  
"I understand that Shane has had nothing to do with you and I forgive him. But, you I don't forgive, I want to know how you regard Shane."  
"Shane is a friend, I care about him as a friend and a boss."  
"Hmm, I don't want to see you around him unless it's work and vital. Goodbye Miss Maddox." I stood and left, the conversation was over. I recollected myself and feigned a smile as I headed up towards New Media. I needed to talk with Shane. I stood in the doorway and watched the man lie back on his chair and put his feet up on the desk, while talking on the phone. I stood silently, watching and listening.  
"Drew, I know that you don't want her hurt. But, if I leave Rissa now, she'll take my ass to the cleaners...... I don't know next year, when it happens I'm gonna ask Kara to move in....... No, cos I'm hoping that she'll be with me."  
"I'll be with you." I said smiling.  
"Kara!" Shane overbalanced and fell onto the floor. I went over and picked up the phone.  
"Drew, don't worry. Because I'll be with him and I love him."  
"That was something you failed to mention in our little conversation."  
"Bye Test." I hung up the phone and looked at Shane who had stood up and dusted himself off. "Hello, Mr McMahon." he cringed and frowned.  
"Don't you ever call me MR McMahon again, it's SHANE."  
"Tell your wife will ya."  
"What has she done?" he said sitting on the desk as if the chair was going to throw him off.  
"She wants to give Steve a push."  
"But, he's getting one at the moment. Wait a minute, she wanted to lecture you, didn't she?"  
"Shane, I told her nothing's going on."  
"That's not the point. She's interfering."  
"With good cause. She loves you and feels like she's losing you."  
"Well, she is."  
"Shane, she in some ways resents me because I'm taking you away from her. She just doesn't really know it."  
"Euch, right Kara I promise that we'll be divorced by next Christmas." I smiled.  
"Mac, can I suggest that you hire a PI to suss out Marissa, if they find out some little secret she has. You'll have grounds for divorce, at the moment you have the 'perfect' marriage."  
"OK, good idea. Kiss me." I rolled my eyes and placed a loving kiss on his cheek. "Good. I'll see ya later, Mr McMahon."  
"Grrr, get outta here" I mock saluted him and left.  
  



	20. Talking

By Christmas Shane had hired a PI to follow Marissa. But had found nothing. Marissa was still very icy towards me and Andrew was a good friend who thought that in a way Shane and I were perfect, perfect at sneaking around behind Marissa's back. I sat in my office leafing through a possible storyline when Sev and Paris came running in.  
"Guys?" I asked  
"Kara, we've just been offered jobs." Sev told me.  
"Here." Paris finished, I'd asked Shane to try and find them jobs here in order to stop Vince getting pissed off with their omnipresence. "I'm the pilot of the WWF plane and Sevvy is a new referee."  
"That's great. Congrats. Will ya be at the Christmas party then tonight?"  
"Hell yeah, we're going with Matty and Jeffy."  
"What about Lita?" I asked  
"Hey, that's just an angle." Paris defended.  
"Yeah, I know. It's not my fault though." I commented  
"We wanna know what your wearing and who are you going with?" Sev asked me  
"Yeah, Rodent, Wussy or Testes?"  
"Grow up! I'm going with Drew and remember, he can easily beat up your two Carolinians."  
"Ooh. Can I?" Drew said peering round the door.  
"Hey, sweetie. No, I think these two want them in mint condition, not even slightly damaged."  
"Too bad, cos they already are" he laughed, my two friends glared.  
"Guys, I can't tell you now what I'm wearing but it's in the form of clothing." I smiled.  
"D'oh, I was hoping it'd be nothing." he replied  
"Andrew James Martin you need to grow up and I'll see you tonight." I kissed his cheek then pushed him out of the office. I turned back to Sev and Paris. "I'm wearing this beautiful dress Shane bought me. It's gorgeous."  
"Great, how can we compete with some designer outfit?" Paris asked.  
"Matt and Jeff won't care what you wear so long as you're with them." I answered. "OK, right I'm going. I'm booked in for a salon appointment and I can't be late."  
"Wow, Shane or Test must be worth it. I've never seen you go to this much trouble before you go out." I stuck out my tongue.  
"Bye guys." I walked out of the office thinking; they were right, I never went to this much trouble over a man before, but I wanted to do Shane's gift justice.  
  



	21. Heartbreak

On my way to the salon, I changed my mind on my outfit. I decided to save Shane's gift until New Year, it was too much to waste it on co-workers. I called the salon and moved my appointment, I then went home. I showered and dressed in a long black dress, which had a slit to mid thigh and sequins. I painted my nails and put on my heels. Andrew arrived dressed in a shirt and dress trousers. I grabbed my wrap and I accompanied him to the party. At the party Marissa guarded Shane and so our contact was kept to a minimum. I stood at the bar waiting to be served when he approached me.  
"Hey sexy." he said smiling.  
"Hi, I see you're under guard."  
"Pfff, Marissa is being a huge pain. She won't let me talk with another woman. If she catches me with you she'll kill one or both of us."  
"Poor baby."  
"You look stunning."  
"Thanks, so do you." he blushed, he was dressed in his usual attire, but his shirt was slightly open at the neck.  
"Oh, gotta go my wife is reappearing."  
"OK." I gently leaned forward and whispered. "I love you." I rested back against the bar and watched him find his wife.  
I danced with Andrew, but couldn't take my eyes off Shane and Marissa who were kissing. My heart nearly broke as I ran away.  
  



	22. Support

I sat alone in my lounge crying, the front door opened and I wiped my eyes on the cushion I was hugging. No words were exchanged between the person who had joined me, they simply slipped their arm around me and held me. The phone rang some silent minutes later. I said nothing but listened.  
"Hello?" my guest was Andrew. "I really don't think she wants to talk right now, especially with you." I turned my head to look at Andrew.   
"Is that Shane?" I asked, my voice hoarse. "I'll talk to him." Andrew sighed and passed me the phone. "Thanks Drew."  
"Kara, baby." Shane said as if he were about to start on an apology speech.  
"Don't. Shane, I love you and I can't just stop loving you. But, why did you do that when you promised me that in a few weeks you'd be divorcing her?" I asked  
"Baby, I know I did. But, I've got a development. Monday I'm meeting with my lawyer. It seems that Marissa hasn't exactly been faithful to me."  
"So you kiss her?" I questioned.  
"The papers will be drawn up by Thursday. I'm gonna serve them to her soon. She kissed me, I shouldn't have responded. All I can do is apologize, I love you. Forgive me?"  
"Your doing your famous puppy dog eyes aren't you?"  
"Yup." I could hear his smile, one which I couldn't help but reflect.  
"Shane, if you do anything, and I mean ANYTHING and Andrew will kill you."  
"Damn right I will. The asshole." Andrew said loudly.  
"You are an asshole."  
"I know, I wouldn't blame him if he did."  
"Shane, get the papers. I'll fully forgive you when you serve them to her."  
"Thankyou. I don't deserve you." he replied and hung up.  
"Kara, don't let him put you through anymore shit. OK?"  
"Sure. Hey, Drew, thanks your a great friend."  
"Hey, if he messes you around again, the 'love her or leave her match' will be real and twice as painful for Shane." I hugged him and knew that he would always be there for me.  
  



	23. New Year, New Life

New Years Eve came quickly, however the divorce papers weren't ready and Shane had to light a fire under his lawyer's ass to get them ready for the following day. He had said to the lawyer "to hell with the goddamned holiday." Shane loves holidays, the celebration; it was an excuse to relax for one or two days. But any longer than that and he'd go stir crazy. Tonight, Vince was having holding his traditional party. A select few were invited, Shane invited me and told Vince it was because of my hard work and that because otherwise I'd be alone, he stretched the truth saying I was alone for Christmas, I in fact spent the holiday with the Hardyz, Paris and Sev in Carolina. I visited the salon the day before and had my hair highlighted with blond and red and my nails painted. I opened my wardrobe and pulled out the box that housed Shane's dress. I opened the lid and saw the purple and blue silk glisten in the late afternoon sun. I gently picked it up and laid it on the bed. Looking at the spectacular gown I felt inadequate. I dressed silently and then stood in front of my mirror. The bottom of the gown rested just above my ankles. My shoes matched perfectly and I piled my hair on my head and allowed several ringlets to frame my face. I applied simple make up, put on the amethyst jewelry Shane had given me for Christmas and picking up the matching wrap from the box I walked down to my lounge and picked up my bag. I was about to call for a cab when there was a knock on my door. I opened the door to see Vince dressed smartly in a 3-piece suit and tie.  
"Vince, why are you here?" I asked  
"I was sent to escort you to the party."  
"By whom?"  
"Well, my pushy wife and son demanded that I came by and picked you up. Because they didn't want you to arrive in a cab and get gum stuck to your beautiful dress."  
"Thanks." I smiled and taking my arm he took me to his burgundy blazer. Vince was a gentleman and it became apparent that he taught Shane everything. I was welcomed into the McMahon mansion by Stephanie and Linda, Marissa was also present but I wouldn't say she welcomed me. There were allsorts of people ranging from politicians, superstars, company members, friends of the family and family. I felt a bit like a fish out of water but Shane came over to me holding two drinks.  
"Oh hello! Wow, when did this angel fall from heaven?" he smiled.  
"Years ago. When did hell lose a flattering devil?"  
"Even longer ago. Now, you look gorgeous honey, gimme a twirl." I turned around in front of him. "Oh my God Kara, you are lookin' F-I-N-E, fine."  
"Shane, this ain't the WrestleMania Rage Party."  
"Oh well, you look stunning anyway, I love your hair. Here." he passed me a drink.  
"Thank you for both things. You look pretty good yourself."  
"I'll introduce you around." he took me on a tour of everyone in the large room. Dancing began at 9 I danced with Shane's grandfather on his mother's side first then I slowly made my way around his relatives and friends (including Pete Gaspirino and Rodney Leinhardt, the original MSP). Finally at around eleven I got to Shane. Halfway through the dance Marissa stormed over and grabbed my shoulder harshly, ripping the dress. She spun me around to face her and then slapped me hard across the face leaving a handprint.  
"What do you think you are doing with MY husband?" she asked.  
"Dancing." I replied.  
"Marissa, what are you doing?" Shane asked he was madder than I've ever seen him.  
"She's a manipulative bitch who's after you."  
"Shut up, Marissa." he yelled causing Vince and Linda to come over.  
"Shane, honey what's wrong?" Linda questioned. Shane gently placed his arm around my shoulders holding me protectively.  
"Shane get off her, now." I stood silently.  
"Marissa, I know what you've been up to and I'm sick of it."  
"And, I know what you two have."  
"Yeah, what's that?" I finally said.  
"Come on Shane, give me some credit. You two have been together for months, screwing behind my back."  
"Well, maybe if you paid more attention to him than you do to your job then maybe we'd not of done anything."  
"Bitch." she slapped me again. Shane grabbed her hand.  
"Don't touch her again. You're no innocent, I mean you and Josh have been having a pretty good time behind my back."  
"JOSH!" I exclaimed, my mouth falling open.  
"Hey Kara." Josh came over in a sleazy superior manner.  
"Josh and I are acquaintances."  
"Yeah and this is documentation regarding your husband filing for divorce." Shane pulled out a wad of papers from the inside pocket of his jacket. He passed them to her and said "happy New Year Marissa. Come on Kara." The room was silent as we left, except for Marissa cursing Josh and screaming:  
"I'll take everything you have Shane Brandon McMahon."  
We walked outside together quietly and around to the rear of the house. Shane's hand rested in the small of my back, his face was calmer but his anger glimmered in his dark eyes.  
"Shane, why didn't you tell me it was Josh?" I finally asked.  
"Because I didn't want to think about him. I wanted to focus on us, you and me." he replied after a long pause.  
"Thank you." I said turning to face him.  
"For what?" he asked stopping and looking at me.  
"For keeping your promise and for everything."  
"I meant all of it. Look at you," he pushed a strand of hair away from my face and touched my bare shoulder where the dress had ripped.  
"I love you." I said as he was looking at my shoulder, he cast his eyes up at me.  
"I love you too." I involuntarily shivered with cold and rubbed my arms. "You're cold, here." he remover his jacket and draped at around my shoulders. He then affectionately placed his lips against mine and kissed me. The kiss became more powerful as time passed. When we separated fireworks began exploding around us.  
"Happy New Year, Shane."  
"Happy New Year, Kara." We stood together watching the fireworks.  
  



	24. We're Moving On Up And She's Moving On O...

Shane walked into my office grinning. I smiled and turned to face him.  
"Good morning. Why are you so happy?" I asked.  
"Because, my darling, Marissa is moving out," he replied sitting on the edge of my desk.  
"Ooh, so you'll be all alone tonight." I said.  
"Hell no."  
"No?"  
"No way, I'll be at home for a romantic meal with a beautiful woman who will most defiantly be spending the night."  
"Oh right, do you have anyone in mind?"  
"Well, I was expecting Peta Wilson but she cancelled."  
"Oh well, maybe you'll have to find a replacement."  
"Well I think you'll do."  
"Good. Anyway, I know you've gotten a perfect 31st birthday present but here." I passed him his gift. He looked like a child as he peeled away the paper. He smiled and opened the box that housed the gift.  
"Kara, it's perfect." He picked up the watch. It had cost me a lot, but Shane was worth it.  
"Look at the back." I said; he turned the Omega sports watch over and read the inscription out loud.  
"Shane, yours eternally, forever. Kara." he smiled. "Thank you."   
"You're welcome, so I'll do for tonight will I?"  
"Baby, you will be perfect." he lent forward and kissed me.  
"Tonight, I have planned a great evening. You'll hopefully have fun."  
"Ooh, what are we doin'?" he asked playfully.  
"You'll have to find out won't you?" I smiled at his childish frown.  
"Buuuuuuuttttt Kara, I'm 31 not 3."  
"Shaney, behave and I might let you have ice cream."  
"Ooh, ice cream. What flavor?"  
"How 'bout all of 'em?"  
"Yay! Thanks Kara, love you."  
"Love you too." I smiled as he left. "Remember, we've got a lunch date."  
"I wouldn't forget that."  
"I'll come and collect you at 2, OK?"  
"Yes. Bye."  
  



	25. Celebrating Uninterrupted? ……. Yeah Righ...

I walked to Vince's office just before 2.   
"Hey, Vince." Vince had accepted my relationship much easier than Linda had.  
"Kara, do we need to go?"  
"I'm just on my way to claim his royal highness now."  
"Right, I'll go and get Linda and Stephanie."  
"I'll see ya at the restaurant." I said, we left the office together and went off in separate directions. I walked to Shane's office and I sat in the chair opposite his desk.  
"Come on Mac, lunch time." I said smiling.  
"Ooh, are you dessert?" he replied playfully.  
"Depends, but if you don't move then you'll have to go hungry on all counts." I said standing up. I removed my hair bobble and let it fall down.  
"Mmm, Kara come here." I walked round to the other side of the desk; he took my hand and lightly kissed it before pulling me onto his lap. "That's better."  
I giggled, "Shane Brandon McMahon, we need to go. I'm starved."  
"OK, but tonight I get to have my wicked way with you."  
"Yes Shane, now let me up." I replied, he released me and allowed me to stand. We left the office and I told Shane's assistant that he wouldn't be in for the rest of the day.  
We got into Shane's Corvette and I took the keys. I drove to the restaurant in Greenwich and allowed the valet to park it. We went inside and were shown to a large table, I sat down and watched Shane's confusion.  
"Kara, I thought this was a romantic lunch."  
"Shane Brandon McMahon, surely you wouldn't think that your family would forget your birthday." Linda replied from behind Shane.  
"Mom?" he turned round to see his parents and sister. He hugged them, as did I. "Kara Jane Maddox you set me up."  
"Oh, sorry Shaney, I guess I forgot to tell you." I sat back down and Shane sat next to me. The five of us ordered drinks and then his family gave him his gifts. We chatted and Linda and Stephanie revealed stories of Shane when he was younger.  
"Kara, you should have seen Dad when Shane came in with a mohawk, it was classic." Stephanie said.  
"Shut up, Stephanie." Shane exclaimed.  
"No son, I was furious." Vince continued.  
"My dear brother was grounded for a month. It was hilarious, Marissa got so pissed at you." Stephanie laughed. At the mention of Marissa my smile fell, as did Shane's. "Sorry, wrong thing to say."  
"Don't be sorry Steph, Shane and Marissa were together a long time."  
"No more stories please guys." Shane protested. The meal was wonderful, the conversation was kept simple and Marissa wasn't mentioned again. Afterwards, Vince picked up the cheque and then the McMahon's returned to work. Shane and I went to his home. We half expected to find Marissa, but the house was empty. Shane went to the kitchen and reappeared in the lounge carrying a bottle of champagne and two flutes. We sat down on the couch together; I looked deep into his eyes.  
"Happy birthday." I said.  
"Thank you for today. Would you care to stay the night?" he asked.  
"Hmm, I'd love to but I'd miss Raw."  
"So miss it," he replied his voice hoarse and he kissed me fiercely, pushing me down on to the couch. I moaned as he pressed his weight on me. He removed himself of me and stood up. I sighed and didn't move and pouted. He smiled wickedly, one which I mirrored and his eyes burnt with desire. He picked me up along with the champagne and the glasses, I squealed with delight as he carried me upstairs. He placed the glasses on the bedside table, and then gently dropped me on the four-poster bed. Of all the places we had ever made love, this was the most romantic. He leaned over me.  
I smiled as he whispered, "I'm going to take my sweet time with you tonight, honey."  
"Oh, well then. I am all yours." I replied. He kissed my forehead and slowly undressed me. I began to remove his clothing. When we were naked, we slid under the sheets together where, true to his promise he made slow passionate love to me. When we'd finished he nestled his head against my chest, and held me. We lay together entwined, I was happy, truly happy. Shane sat up and poured two glasses of champagne, I sat up and he handed me a glass. We sipped at the drink and he held me close with an arm around my shoulder, I was very relaxed. But, when I thought the moment was perfect the door to the bedroom opened.  
"MARISSA!" Shane exclaimed bolting upright. I tightened my grip on the sheets, pulling them around my throat.  
"You slut, you just couldn't wait to get your claws into my husband, could you." she growled, glaring at me.  
"Marissa, get out. You don't live here any more and very soon I won't be your husband. You have no reason to call Kara a slut; she's worth a million of you. You are a cheap whore and the biggest mistake of my life. Now get the hell out of this room and stay the hell outta my life." Shane countered, tightening his hold on me. She turned on her heel and stormed out. I leant into his shoulder and kissed the bare flesh.  
"Sorry babe, I'll take a shower and go." I said getting out from under the sheets. I disappeared into the en suite bathroom. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash over me. Two hands closed around my waist, I turned around and saw Shane.   
"Don't worry about Marissa" he soothed.  
"Why would I worry about her?" I commented. "She's a bitch, if she'd looked after you, I'd have had nothing to steal."  
"I wasn't stolen, I was captured," he said kissing my freshly washed hair. "I love you"  
"Love you too." I replied.  
  



	26. What Is It With parties?

Shane's birthday party was a surprise, I was to get Shane to the venue, the McMahon estate. That was easy, I told him we were having dinner with his parents. Marissa had stayed away from us, she avoided us at work. I went to every television recording, editing and hanging out with Shane. I love travelling with the Federation, it's fun and chaotic. Our relationship became very public to the company and friends. I had invited Sev, Paris, Becki and Charlotte to celebrate his birthday. I wanted my friends to see how right Shane and I are, I was hoping they'd accept it.  
Shane drove the car into the driveway of the estate and looked at me.  
"Kara, why are we here?" he asked.  
"Because my darling, we are having dinner with your parents."  
"As if." he retorted. "I know what your up to."  
"You do?" I questioned.  
"Yes, you and my mother have planned a surprise party for me. Do you deny that Ms. Maddox?"  
"Act surprised."  
"I can manage that." he replied getting out of the car. Inside waiting for us was Vince and Linda.  
"Hello." they said opening the door.  
"Hi Mom, Dad." Shane said normally.  
"Hello." I replied  
"Come on through then." Linda said as Vince took our coats. She showed us through to the dining room, where everyone jumped out at us. Shane feigned suprise very well and high fived the posse and the Hardyz. I kissed his cheek and went over to see my friends.  
"Hey guys." I greeted.  
"Hi Kara. Wow, you and Shane are official then?" Becki asked smiling. I cast my eyes back to Shane who was laughing.  
"Yeah."  
"Wow, little miss 'I hate men' is now involved with Shane O Mac. Girl, you get all   
the luck." Paris said  
"Hey, you and Sevvy have got the Hardy boyz haven't you. Which leaves the two of you." I said turning to Becki and Charlotte.  
"Oh no, no way. No Kara you're not setting me up with a wrestler." Becki stated folding her arms.  
"I know one you'll like." Sev said.  
"Who?" Paris asked Sev came close to Paris and I.  
"Bradshaw." Sev said causing Paris and I to laugh.  
"No, I was thinking about Drew. He's sweet and quite Becki." I said.  
"What about the height thing?" Paris asked.  
"I've got it, Adam Copeland, Edge." Sev finished.  
"Perfect, now Charlotte, what about Drew." Paris said.  
"No, Drew is out." I stated flatly.  
"Erm hello, we are still here." Charlotte said.  
"Well, Becki come with me." I seized her arm and took her across the room to see Adam.  
"Hey Canadian." I called out to him.  
"Hey American." he replied, Adam and I always greeted each other by nationality. "And who is this?"  
"This is Becki, and she's your responsibility for tonight." I passed Becki's arm to Adam and hastily walked away ignoring Becki's protests at been left with a sweaty wrestler.  
"We should have so given her to X Punk." I said as I approached Sev and Paris. "Charlotte." I grabbed Charlotte and led her towards DX. She protested, but I blocked them out.  
"Hey Mads." Joanie said. Everyone had adopted Jeff's nickname.  
"Hey Joanie. Sean, this is Charlotte. Please look after her for me."  
"We will." Roadie said.  
"That means no practical jokes." I walked of to an:  
"Ooh, Mrs O Mac." from Jean Paul. I looked around for Sev and Paris, Matt and Jeff must have taken them because that was where they were, locked in a lip lock with their respective Hardy. I smiled and joined Shane who was stood with Andrew.  
"Hello sexy." Drew greeted me.  
"Hey, this is my girl." Shane stated holding me around his waist. Soon, too soon it was time for cake. Linda brought it out with 31 candles arranged on the top. Shane blew them out easily and then seized the knife and sliced the cake. He then turned to me and placed a passionate lip lock on me. The whole room cheered except the one person who I saw as soon as he released me.   
"Happy birthday Shane." she said.  
"Thank you Marissa" he said.  
"OK, Shane you can drop the bitch. I'm sorry; I should have paid more attention to you. Josh was a mistake, just as she is."  
"Marissa, Kara isn't a bitch, you may be, but she isn't and so I expect you to treat her better than trash. Secondly, she is no mistake, but yours has cost you our marriage. I'll see you in court next week." he said pointedly.  
"I'm gonna take you to the cleaners." she retorted.  
"I don't think so, you have no proof that I've cheated on you. I have tens of photos and other evidence of your disloyalty." Marissa's eyes narrowed and then she was 'escorted' out of the house by Drew and Vince. I kissed Shane's cheek.  
"Thank you." I whispered.  
"Let's party guys." he said and then led me to a chair and sat me on his lap. I gazed into his eyes and he'd made his choice, me.  
  



	27. He Love's Me

"He loves you, he really loves you." Charlotte said smiling.  
"I know. I love him too."  
"I'm sorry for doubting your relationship, I just didn't want to see you hurt." she said, her eyes downcast.  
"Hey, I know. Drew was the same, he just wanted to pulverise Shane, instead of disapproving."  
"Shane can be sweet, I saw how he defended you."  
"Hey, don't tell everyone, he's a reputation to keep up. How are your wrestlers anyway?"  
"Well, not as sweaty as I first though. Sean is cute..."  
"Oooh, Becki and X Punk sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g..." I sang.  
"Shut up." she countered hitting me playfully in the arm. "Anyway, what about Charlotte and Adam?"  
"Not me, I hate him. He's soooo egotistical."  
"Oh, right."  
"Yeah, he's not me."  
"Anyway, I'm due in court in half an hour so I better go." I said.  
"Court?" Becki asked  
"The divorce, it's the verdict. See ya soon." I hugged the pair and left.  
--------------------------  
I sat behind the barrier, waiting. I hoped Shane would win and get the divorce. I wanted for us to be rid of Marissa forever, she'd already quit her job at WWFE, now I wanted her out of my private life. When the verdict was to be read, I closed my eyes.  
"I find in favour of Mr. McMahon. Divorce granted." I looked up and Shane hurried towards me.  
"I'm now young, free and fully devoted to you." he said to me.  
"For a moment I thought you were gonna say single." he laughed. "There's still division of property,"  
"But I get to keep 75% of the shared assets." He lifted me off the ground and spun me around. "I love you."  
"I love you too." I replied hugging him.  
"Starting tomorrow, you're moving in with me." He concluded.  
  



	28. New Problem

I woke up the morning of the assets division and felt sick. I looked outside and it was a beautiful summer morning. Shane was meeting with Marissa at his lawyer's office, I was meeting him for lunch to here the outcome. I had been sick the past couple of mornings, now I had a hunch. Could I be pregnant? While Shane was sorting out his finances I went to a pharmacy and bought a home pregnancy kit. I used it in the toilet at the restaurant. A fateful blue line appeared. Shit! All I could do was swear. I retrieved my cell phone from my bag and called Drew.  
"Drew?" I said as the first tear of many fell.  
"Kara, what's wrong?" he asked, my tear became an all out sob.  
"Drew, I think I'm pregnant." I spluttered  
"Wha... Kara, it's Shane's right?" he asked sounding amazed.  
"No, it's goddamned Santa Claus." I snapped.  
"Jeez, have you told him?"  
"No. He's with Marissa." I said slowly.  
"Tell him."  
"That's not the problem, I can tell him it's just..." I inhaled deeply. "If I am pregnant, I'm unmarried. My family don't know about Shane, but I can't have a kid outta wedlock. They'd kill me."  
"Kara, you've done nothing wrong. I'm sure Shane'll do the right thing."  
"But, I don't want him to marry me outta obligation."  
"Propose to him then."  
"Yeah, why not? Thanks Drew."  
"It's OK. Congrats." he said hanging up. I made an appointment with my doctor for the afternoon.  
  



	29. Oh God

Drew was perfectly on time, and he walked into the doctors with me. Immediately my doctor could see me. She took my blood, analysed it and came back with the result.  
"Miss Maddox, you and Mr Martin will be having a baby." Drew and I laughed.  
"Doctor, it's not Andrews baby."  
"Oh, I do apologize. Now I'll want to see you every two weeks, no alcohol, excess caffeine, no soft cheeses, raw, under-done steak. Take your vitamins and look after yourself." She smiled. I sighed; the rest of the conversation was a blur.  
"Are you alright?" Drew asked me once we were in the fresh air.  
"Yeah, thanks Drew, for everything."  
"No prob."  
"I'm just gonna go for a drive. Bye Drew." I walked off to my car and drove to a small quiet pond. I sat and thought  
  



	30. Will You............

I waited for Shane smiling. I was going to propose to him. He arrived and we ate the celebratory meal discussing what assets he had lost, mainly money. Once we were in the car I'd plucked up enough courage to ask him.  
"Shane, I know this is unorthodox and outta nowhere but, will you marry me?" I speeded up as I approached the end. My eyes were downcast and I looked up to hear his response. He placed his head on the steering wheel and sighed. "Shane?"  
"Kara, no." I bit my lip and felt my heart wrench apart. "Shit, where did that come from? I'm just divorced and I don't want to get tied down just yet. Maybe in 3 years I'll feel differently. I love you, but I can't commit."   
"Sorry, stupid question." I smiled though inside I was broken. We drove home in silence. I told him I was going to call Sev. I went into the office and closed the door. I dialled Drew again, it rang and rang and rang and....  
"Hello?" he finally answered.  
"Drew, can you meet me at the docs on Main Street?"  
"Greenwich? Sure." I thanked God that he could visit the doctors with me. "Kara, what happened? Why isn't Shane going with you?"  
"He said no, he doesn't know about the baby."  
"Kara, this is getting risky."  
"Just meet me in twenty minutes." I hung up so as not to hear his protests.  
  



	31. No!!!!!!!!

I stayed at the pond for about an hour. I then plucked up the courage to go home and tell Shane.  
I stepped into the hall and instantly my eyes snapped to Shane. He was laid on the cold marble floor; a pool of blood surrounded him. I rushed towards him and held his limp body. Grabbing my cell phone I called for an ambulance.  
"Shane, I love you baby. Wake up, WAKE UP." I screamed, tears streaming down my face.  
"Shane, come on baby, wake up. I need you. Who else will ask me to find their diary, or who'll be able to drink more coffee then me.... You have wake up." I felt tears gently slip down my face.  
"Kara, he'll be OK." The calm voice of Vince cut through my thoughts, he'd just arrived and was taking off his coat.  
"I hope so, for us all." I grasped his hand and smiled weakly at the patients' father. Shane means everything to us all. I wiped away the tears and stood up.  
"I can't sit here Vince. Marissa did this and I care 'bout Shane too much to sit here brooding, I'm going to find that cold, viscous bitch. Vince how did they ever get together they are so different?"  
"Opposites attract, Kara. You and Shane aren't alike. But Marissa isn't the same person she once was, besides what proof do you have that it was her.." The older man sighed, He hadn't told his wife that their only son was lying in a hospital bed suffering, she'd only get upset and become irrational as well.  
"Vince, we hurt her, and she was most definitely pissed with us. I just know she did it, and Shane'll tell the world she did it too. I'm gonna get even." I walked towards the door, but Vince's larger frame blocked my exit. "Vince, please move."  
"Kara, Shane needs you, what will he think if you leave him and he wakes up."  
"Com'on Vince, he doesn't even know I'm here. He won't miss me."  
"He loves you and I know that you love him too. Let the police find his shooter, else you'll be joining them for Marissa's murder." I laughed slightly. True if I did find Marissa I'd kill her.  
"I do love him, and your right, I can't help him if I'm not here for him." I retuned my attention to Shane. I took his hand and pressed it against my cheek. "I never meant for this to happen, Mac. Honestly." I began to cry. The moist tears caused my mascara to run down my face.  
  



	32. Talking with the ex's

I stayed with Shane and the other McMahons at the hospital. Vince had called Linda and explained that Shane had been shot; he omitted my suspect. He looked peaceful, the bullet had penetrated his lung and narrowly missed his heart, and he was unconsious, unaware of his family's presence and mine. I'm not usually an emotional person when I'm in public, with Shane I could be. But, usually in front of Vince, Linda and Stephanie I was a calm, strong person. Today, is an exception, I am about ready to explode at someone. I will kill Marissa; I know she did this. Her argument is with me not Shane; I stole him. I picked up his hand and held it to my cheek.  
I'm sitting alone by Shane's side. It's been two weeks since the shooting. He's still out of it mostly due to the drugs. I've spent the time we've had alone with him recapping our relationship, every so often cursing Marissa. She's still out there, airtight alibi. I forgave Shane for what he did, it wasn't really his fault, and she lured him into the lair. She trapped him into marriage, stopping him from wanting me. I placed my hand on my stomach and sighed. I couldn't tell anyone else about it. I kissed Shane's forehead and left.  
------------------------------------------------  
Greenwich seemed quiet; I drove silently and concentrated. It was time to confront Marissa. I pulled into her driveway and wasn't surprised to see Josh's car. I hammered on the door and waited impatiently. Marissa appeared; I pushed my way into the house.  
"Beat it Josh!" I snarled.  
"Woah, cat fight. I'm outta here. Nice to see you again Kara." he sarcastically replied leaving.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
"Shut up, I'm asking the questions, you just answer." she glared but was quiet. "Your former husband is lyin' in a hospital bed, you haven't visited him, why?"  
"He wanted me out of his life, I'm obliging."  
'Yeah right' I thought  
"Fine, that would of course have nothing to do with the fact that you shot him you cold hearted bitch." I began to cry inside, something I wouldn't let her see. She walked across the room, keeping her distance.  
"Me, hahahaha, wow, you're much cleverer than you look."  
"You did it?" my face dropped.  
"Duh. He needed to be punished." her lack of feeling wounded me deep inside.  
"You were married to him for four years. Because he divorced you, you felt the need to try to kill him."  
"Four years, wow that long? Jeez, I didn't realize it was that long. It wasn't the divorce, what did I get outta those four years 25% of our shared assets. That 25% was money, a car and not one dime of the company."  
"You bitch." I exclaimed. I was stunned; I couldn't feel anger no matter how much I wanted to. I eventually left, returning to the hospital before anyone noticed I'd left.  
  



	33. Being Carried Away

As the days passed the chances of Shane regaining consciousness became slimmer. Finally, after four weeks as I sat next to him wearing reasonably baggy clothes, expanding around my waist, becoming pale and thin everywhere else. I'd missed several doctors appointments, Shane looked awful. He woke up, his eyes fluttered open and he said:  
"Kara..." that was his first word since the incident, just not in the way I wanted.  
"Dad," he said, Vince moved closer to him "Kara, shot me." he slowly said. I swallowed; I couldn't believe what he said. Vince looked at me. My mouth gaped open.  
"Kara?" he asked.  
"Wha...? Marissa did it, she confessed to me. I swear." tears welled up in my eyes. I sunk to the floor, I don't know if Vince believed me or not.  
I was escorted out of the hospital in handcuffs. I passed Linda and she looked hurt, I expected her to slap me. She didn't, instead she hugged me.  
"I don't believe it, honey," she whispered, crying. A fresh set of tears tumbled from my eyes.  
  



	34. Discussing the Case

I met with my lawyer after a series of rigorous questioning sessions with the police. My lawyer was Charlotte and an associate of hers  
"Kara, where were you when Shane was shot?" she asked me.  
"I was at a pond in Greenwich." I said looking through her.  
"Kara, why?" she asked resting her hand on mine.  
"I went to the doctors with Andrew, then to the pond."  
"Doctors, why? You sick?"  
"No, pregnant, same thing though." I laughed; a tear fell down my cheek.  
"What? Oh my God! Does Shane know?"  
"No, I couldn't tell him. I.. Oh, I wanted him to marry me, he wouldn't and I..."  
"Why didn't you tell him though?"  
"Because, I wanted him to marry me for love. Not just cos I'm pregnant."  
"Girl, if the prosecution finds out, that's an argument in their favour."  
"You're meant to be helping me."  
"I will, we just don't have a defence. You have no alibi, no witnesses, no evidence, nothing."  
"You saying that there's no hope?"  
"I'm saying you're look at best 10 years. Worst, 20 years and $15000 fine."  
"Shit."  
"The man you love, put you in this position, he's sealed it. His testimony is the most important piece for the prosecution. I've talked with him, he's sure it was you."  
"How?" I asked.  
"He say's it was your hair and everything, he's convinced."  
"But, Marissa confessed to me."  
"You have no proof of this. How can you convince a jury her confession happened?"  
"I can't." I shouted. I was regarded as violent and was escorted back to my cell.  
  



	35. Courtroom Revelations

"Defence calls Miss Kara Maddox." Charlotte said. I walked up to the hand, swore to tell the truth yada yada.  
"Miss Maddox, you're pregnant correct?" she asked, Shane sure knew now.  
"Yes." I replied  
"And Mr. McMahon, the victim is the father?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"Do you love that man?" she pointed at Shane, who was sat with Marissa.  
"With all my heart."  
"How did you meet?"  
"At work, we began to work together on a storyline."  
"How would you describe you relationship?"  
"Complex, but loving."  
"Not volatile?"  
"No, we never fight."  
"Where were you, the morning in question?"  
"The doctors, with Andrew Martin."  
"Later, you visited the former Mrs. McMahon, why?"  
"Marissa, hated our relationship, it was no secret, erm, I knew she had something to do with the shooting."  
"What did she tell you?"  
"She told me she did it, because she felt that she'd been ripped off."  
"In what sense?"  
"She received 25% of their shared assets, she felt it was insufficient."  
"No further questions your honour."  
"Your witness." the judge said to the prosecution.  
"Miss Maddox, why didn't you tell Mr. McMahon you were pregnant?" the slime ball asked me.  
"I wished to marry him, for love nothing else."  
"You proposed to him, correct?"  
"I did."  
"The day of his divorce?"  
"The day of the settlement." I corrected.  
"You were upset that he refused your proposal, weren't you?"  
"Yes, but..."  
"You described your relationship as loving and that you never fought. What happened at Christmas 2000?"  
"He kissed his wife."  
"Why were you mad? He was married to this woman after all."  
"He was, but he'd promised himself to me. He served her divorce papers at New Year."  
"They obviously loved each other."  
"She loved his money."  
"She you resent Mrs. McMahon?"  
"No."  
"Do you resent her relationship with Mr McMahon?"  
"No."  
"Yet this is the man you love 'with all your heart'?"  
"I do love him, he's blind to her. She's a manipulative bitch."  
"No further questions."  
I was told to step down. I don't remember anymore of my trial except the verdict.  
  



	36. Verdict

"Will the defendant please stand." I rose. "Chairperson of the jury, have you reached a verdict?"  
"We have."  
"Do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?"  
"Guilty." I fell to the seat. Charlotte helped me up.  
"Miss Maddox, you have been found guilty of attempted murder, I sentence you to 15 years and a fine of $10000. And when you give birth, you will be permitted to go to a mother and baby unit." I began to cry. I looked at Shane and Marissa; I saw her smile. Shane looked shocked. He approached Charlotte as I was taken away.  
Charlotte came down to the cell. She came in and dismissed the guard.  
"Shane gave me this for you." she gave me a piece of paper. "I'm sorry."  
"See ya in fifteen." I said as she left. I looked at the note.  
'Kara,  
Why didn't you tell me? Look after yourself.  
Shane'  
Short and sweet.  
  



	37. Cellmate of Mine

I sat in my cell thinking of Shane. My cellmate Christina walked in.  
"Hey, you shot Shane McMahon." I ignored her. "I'm a fan of his, hurting him is hurting me." She slapped me. "I heard you're pregnant. Is it his bastard child?"  
"No, it's his child it's not a bastard." she slapped me again.  
"Huh, you'd best stay away from me. Else, I'll give you more than heartache." After that she gave me more hassle. I hate prison; I miss Shane much more. I still love him.  
  



	38. Final Goodbye

I'm sitting here alone in my cell, I'm writing two letters, one for Shane, one for Drew. Christina gave me a razor blade, she's given me a piece of advice I have choice but to take it. 'Kill myself or be killed.' I've written Drew's, time or Shane's.  
'Shane,  
I love you, I love you so much that it hurts for me to write this. I can't live anymore. I didn't do anything but in here I feel so guilty.  
My cellmate punishes me for 'hurting' you.  
I could never hurt you, I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry for everything, especially for not telling you about our baby. I couldn't, I wanted to, but I wanted you to marry me for love, not because I was pregnant. I hope you can understand.  
I have no choice but to kill myself, if I don't I will be killed.  
When you read this I'll be dead. I'm a selfish bitch. Wherever I go after death, I'll be watching over you.  
Just do one thing for me, promise me. Promise me you will leave Marissa, she's no good. I love you.  
Kara'  
  



	39. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Kara replaced the pen on to the cabinet; she sealed the letters into the corresponding envelope and placed them next to the pen. She lay down on the bed and taking the glistening blade and drew it across her throat. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and uttered, "I love you, Shane."  
3 drops of blood splattered onto each envelope. A tear slid down her cheek as her life ebbed away.  
  
The End  
  



End file.
